Oh Sweet Child of Mine
by wafflebat
Summary: The Thanagarians are back, and this time are out for blood. Teamed up with Lex Luthor they take extreme actions to rid the world of Shayera and the JL. Sequel to “Innocence of a Small Child”. Chpt. 4 up finally!
1. Birds of a Feather

**Oh Sweet Child of Mine**

**Summary:** When one of the League's young partners goes missing, someone they least expect picks up the mace to go find her young friend. Sequel to "Innocence of a Small Child".

**Author's Note:** Yea… I got so many reviews for "Innocence of a Small Child" I decided to make a sequel to it since so many people liked the interaction between Shayera and Tim. This story simply embraces the fact that Shayera and Tim have developed a very close relationship. For all you HG/GL shippers… I might throw some of that in there. Oh fine, yes it will be present in the story as will some BM/WW with a twist. I will hint that Wonder Woman will get jealous of a certain kitty if you catch my drift. A few years have passed so you note. Tim is now fifteen.

**Important Note: If you have not read "Innocence of a Small Child" you are going to be terribly confused.**

**Disclaimer:** I own… (sniffle) nothing except the plot line.

**Set after "Starcrossed" and after "Wake the Dead". Shayera is a member of the Justice League once more.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** Part of the Team

"Your shift ended an hour ago," the Dark Knight said to his young ward and current Robin, Tim Drake as he entered that Batcave peeling off his mask and wiping some sweat of his smooth forehead.

Robin exhaled in a way that showed he didn't really care, "Sorry…"

Batman gave no response, something the Boy Wonder was far too used to by now.

Sighing, the young child began to take off his crime-fighting cloak of Gotham and replace it with the normal appearance of fifteen-year-old Tim Drake. Kicking off his boots and pushing off his gloves, which seemed to have stuck to his skin, Tim struggled to take off his night attire.

"What were you doing Timothy?" the Caped Crusader asked as Tim made his way over, "This is the sixth night in the row."

"Just double checking the city," Tim lied smoothly, "Making sure the scum stays gone."

Batman raised an eyebrow at him and Tim tried determinedly not to look him in the eye. That would give him away and Bruce would know he was lying. Instead, the boy focused on a spot that rested on the cowl near the fiercely glowing eyes of Gotham's Dark Hero.

It seemed to have satisfied Batman, "I highly doubt that… but I can't prove it."

"I'm telling the truth Bruce," Tim said sitting down in the chair in front of the Batcave's super computer.

"Lying or just no telling the truth?" Batman asked slyly.

Tim turned to face his mentor and repeated just as sly, "Neither," too bad he was lying, Bruce could be so naïve at times.

Turning a soft heel, the Dark Knight was soon roaming the rest of the cave doing what ever a Batman does. Tim, feeling as if Lady Luck had given him a good set of cards, quietly retreated upstairs to grab a quick snack and then go to bed before his luck ran out.

"I'm heading up Bruce," Tim told him.

With the cowl pulled down, Bruce Wayne nodded as he watched his ward went up the cave stairs, his shadow moving distortedly on the wall as the boy walked.

After passing the clock and closing the passage back up, Tim happily made his way to the kitchen. Once his destination was reached, and with no Alfred in sight, Tim opened the freezer door and pulled out a giant container of ice cream.

Licking his lips as if he had one a giant battle between good and evil, Tim grabbed a spoon out of a drawer, kicked it closed with his foot, and headed towards the giant Living Room to devour his rocky road ice cream.

"Yea!" Tim said jumping onto the couch and getting comfortable and flipping the remote around in his hand. He hit the 'ON' button and leaned back in the soft comforts of the sofa watching an old western movie.

With his eyes glued to the screen, the out of costumed Boy Wonder got wrapped up into his movie and didn't even see the figure moving outside the window.

* * *

**-Outside Wayne Manor-**

She rubbed up and down on her arms to keep herself warm. This was not good weather or time for a Thanagerian to be flying about.

She was hoping Tim remembered that they were meeting again tonight. He promised her a warm place to stay for the time being and Shayera Hol was most grateful to her small friend's efforts to help her out.

When the rest of the world had turned a cheek, Tim had been the only one will to stay face forward. He was there to help her out, make her laugh and for the past six nights, her companion in her travels.

True she had rejoined the League, but they looked at her as if she was a stray mutt in a dog show. Shayera couldn't tell which was worse… Diana's glares or John's mornuful glance as he walked by with Vixen.

It was all pain for Shayera, therefore, she tended to not stay up at the Tower. Lately she had been in Gotham using her hollo watch that Batman had made for her long before the events of her people landing on Earth. Once the watch was on her, her wings disappeared, making her appear normal. It was handy considering the world hated her.

But Shayera was wondering if Batman was getting suspicious by now. He had to be getting curious. The slightest change in someone's footstep pattern alarmed the Dark Knight.

With a fierce nip of the wind, Shayera gritted her teeth thinking that Tim, perhaps, had forgotten what he had promised. It didn't bother Shayera if he did but—

"Cost is clear," came a voice.

Shayera turned, her red locks thrown into the wicked wind and her green eyes rested upon Tim poking his head out from a bay view window of Wayne Manor.

Gratefully, Shayera flew over to the window to greet her small friend.

"Sorry…" Tim said apologizing, "I had to wait for Bruce to go to bed."

"That's okay," Shayera said as she squeezed her wings in the window as she entered the warm house.

She almost felt as his she was melting off on the floor. Shayera even looked down to make sure she didn't see herself defrosting on the black carpet.

Tim closed the window and then pulled out a blanket for Shayera. With a delicate smile from the wing woman, she took it into her chilled hands.

"Thank you so much Tim," Shayera said smiling.

Tim grinned, "No prob," he flipped over to the couch, "That's what friends are for."

Inside, Shayera felt her heart swell up with happiness.

"You can sit down," Tim said scooting over, "Sorry. I kinda sprawled out there."

"That's alright," Shayera said sitting down next to her innocent friend, "So, has Batman gotten suspicious?"

Tim nodded, "Uh-huh. I told him I was just double-checking the city. I don't think he's buying it, but he can't prove me wrong that's why he's left it alone."

"I don't want to get you in trouble…"

Tim snorted a laugh, "Ha! You won't… besides… trouble follows me."

Shayera giggled.

"I bet you're hungry. Duh," Tim said suddenly, "Where are my manners? Sorry Shayera…"

"Oh no Tim, that's—"

"What do you want?" he asked cheerfully.

Shayera tried to protest she was fine but as Tim did always, he reminded her constantly that "You're the guest" and that she had every right to eat. After two years of watching the child grow up and pull the same trick on her, you'd think Shayera would stop the small little bickering the two had over the subject.

"Come on Shayera," Tim said teasing, "You're the guest."

"Alright…"

"We have…" and Tim began to name various dishes.

The list went on and on and after a good ten minutes of arguing about it, Shayera would be dining on chicken noodle soup to save Tim the trouble.

* * *

**-In the Kitchen-**

Slamming the microwave door shut, with the chicken noodle soup cooking, Tim walked back over to the refrigerator door and opened, "You want anything else? We got… ummm… yuck that's Alfred's weird casserole thing… why does Dick leave his half eaten sandwiches here? He'll come back and they'll be all gross… What's in here?" the milk dropped to the floor, "Oppps! I got it! It didn't spill… now back to… ew! What _is_ that?"

Shayera merely rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"That is so gross… who eats that stuff?"

"What stuff?" came the voice of Bruce Wayne.

Shayera felt her heart skip a beat. Bruce. Oh no! If Bruce saw her… she'd be a goner. Batman wasn't one to take punishments lightly. She'd surely be—

But before her thoughts could be finished, Shayera found Tim pushing her underneath the Wayne's small table with a tablecloth thrown over the top to cover her.

She sat dazed for a moment and saw through a small gap in the cloth, the figures of Bruce and Tim.

"What are you doing now?" Bruce asked, "I thought you were going to bed."

Tim looked like a child who had just stolen a million dollars and had been caught, but he made a quick recovery, "I told you I was getting a bite to eat too," he said, and then threw the comment back at Bruce, "I thought _you _were going to bed."

"I was, but I heard you talking down here," Bruce raised an eyebrow, "And Timothy this looks like a little more than a _bite _to eat."

"Ummm… I'm really hungry?" he said nervously.

"You look like your having another dinner…" Bruce eyed him, his face painted with curiosity.

Tim bite his lower lip nervously, then, after a few seconds of panic, caught himself from the fall he started and grinned, "I am having another dinner."

"With who?"

Shayera placed her head in cupped hands… he was going to tell Bruce about her…

"With myself of course!" Tim said cheerfully.

Shayera looked up puzzled. What on Earth was Tim talking about?

Bruce gave his ward a strange glance, "…what…?"

Tim placed up a finger, saying wait a moment, and ran over to the table. He sat down in one of the chairs where there was a placemat and plate set at, "Hello Timothy, how are you doing?" he ran back to the other side of the table where another placemat and plate stood ready and sat in that chair, "Why just fine Timothy. And yourself?"

He made ready to run back over to the other side when Bruce grabbed him, "Alright… I think I got the picture…"

Tim grinned slyly.

"You want me to call a doctor in the morning Tim?" Bruce asked his young child a sarcastic note planted in his voice.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Ha ha…"

Bruce started to head out of the kitchen, silently laughing at Tim, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Bats!" Tim said with a cheery salute.

Walking out off the kitchen, Tim heard Bruce give a silent chuckle. Once he was sure that the playboy billionaire was up and well suited up stairs, he pulled back the tablecloth to reveal a cramped Shayera.

"Okay… he's gone," Tim smiled, "All clear."

Shayera crawled out from underneath the table, "That was close…"

Tim laughed as if this was some amusing game, "I know wasn't it? My acting has improved I must say."

Shayera didn't seem to find the humor in it, "Tim… I appreciate what you are doing for me… but that was far too of a close call… I don't want to get you in trouble. I should just go back to the Tower. It would save you all this—"

"I already told you Shayera… trouble follows me," Tim laughed, "Heck… I am trouble! And I'm not having you go back to the tower. It's lonely up there."

Shayera's eyes looked down at the child… perhaps it would have better if she'd never came back? She was ruining lives… Tim was lying to Bruce and that meant if someone asked Bruce about Tim, he was lying to them. Shayera wanted to escape these lies, yet because of the love of one child, these lies were coming back.

Perhaps once Tim was safely tucked away in bed… she'd leave… for good. No more of these lies. It ended tonight. She had made up her mind.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Tim brought over the soup and the meal began.

And after that good warm meal, Tim seemed to be catching the side effects of sleep. Him and Shayera chatted for a while but Shayera could sense the sleep taking over him.

"Wanna go to bed?" Shayera asked in a motherly voice.

Tim rubbed his sleepy eyes, "No… I'm go—" he paused to yawn, "Good…"

"You sure?"

Tim looked like he was considering this.

"Maybe bed isn't such a bad idea…" he gave in, "Ahhh… going in early once won't kill me."

"It's two in the morning," Shayera smiled over her small victory, "Here… I'll tuck you in."

"Tuck me in?" Tim said turning around. Everytime Shayera had come over to the manor at night, she had always tucked him in. But he was twelve… thirteen? That was a while ago… but… no matter how childish it seemed, Tim enjoyed it.

After five minutes of sneaking past Bruce's door, she tucked Tim into bed. He asked her to spend the night in his room, telling her he'd lock the door so Bruce wouldn't find out, he didn't want Shayera out in the cold or going back to the lonely Tower, but Shayera lied saying she had somewhere to stay. Tim rolled over with a smile and Shayera placed the comforter over his thin figure.

Taking a step back she watched Tim's breathing pattern for a few moments under his blankets, his chest rising and falling like clockwork until he was in a deep, peaceful sleep. She smiled warmly at him.

It was time…

She reached her hand behind her back and grasped her wing. She plucked out a feather (with a soft, "Ouch!) and placed a small feather next to his nightstand.

On her planet, leaving a piece or memory of yourself meant goodbye. This was her goodbye… this lone feather…

Turning a soft heal she looked back at her young, innocent friend and wished him the best of luck in the future. She would not be coming back to watch him grow. She would not be coming back to watch him laugh. She simply… would not be coming back… ever.

She had caused too much trouble here already.

And trouble… always needed to be stopped and she was the only person to stop herself.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Tim rolled over and with heavy eyes full of sleep, glanced at his alarm clock. It read 7:23am. Tim was rarely seen before nine o'clock on weekends.

"Uhhh…" he moaned. Today was just… just one of those days.

Pushing the covers off of himself and allowing the cold air to wrap around his body, he made his way to his door to head down stairs.

As he walked down the hallway, he heard voices in the kitchen. Tim moaned inwardly to himself thinking of Bruce's company.

But, to his happy surprise, it wasn't anyone bad. In fact, it was some of the Justice League! Well, the normal looking version of the Justice League. He grinned and picked up his pace as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning…" Bruce said as Tim bounced by him.

Tim smiled, "Morning… what brings company?"

He grabbed a stool and sat next to Diana at the breakfast bar. Wally looked like he was inhaling what Tim thought was cereal. John was giving him disgruntled looks and J'onn seemed to be enjoying some Oreos.

_Oookay_… Tim thought in his head, _Didn't know Martians liked cookies_…

Clark was sitting next to Bruce, both who had toast and Diana had a cup of orange juice in front of her.

"Business," Bruce said simply.

Tim looked at him dully, "What kind of business?" he asked like a curious annoying child.

Bruce sipped some coffee, "What kind do you think?"

"I'm thinking business that involves Batman and Robin!" he said cheerfully, "I'll be a moment, let me grab my cape—"

"Slow down there Tim," said Clark grabbing the child by the shoulder, "We need to talk first."

"About crime fighting stuff?" he questioned eagerly.

Diana gave a small chuckle next to Bruce, "You know, he's very cute…" she whispered.

"You can have him then," said the de-cowled Cape Crusader.

Clark turned back to Tim, ignoring the two lovebirds, "Well… not exactly. But Robin is involved…"

"Really!" Tim shouted excitedly, "I get to join the Justice League! Whoo hoo—"

Clark cut him off with a smile, "No… not exactly… but we need your help with something. Bruce and I talked it over and we think it could work."

Tim felt like a million bucks… this was the big leagues it was…

"The Injustice Gang is re-forming and we need a spy," stated Clark.

Tim raised an eyebrow. They wanted him for this job? What about Batman? He was a much better spy than he was.

Clark seemed to have read his face well, "We could use Batman," he began, "But the problem is… it's a tight spot, if you know what I mean."

Tim knew exactly what he meant. Batman would attract too much attention if missing and none of the other Leaguers we're trained in spying like Batman and Robin. Plus he figured the place where they could receive information was too small for any of the Leaguers. Batman often had this problem when it was just him and the Bat-clan, Robin would always be the spy. He was small, agile and a good detective. A Batman Jr. said Nightwing once.

His lips curved up into a smile, "Yes! I _finally _get to be in the Justice League!"

"It's not official kid…" John reminded him, "We didn't actually say you were _in_ the League. You're just on a mission."

"So what?" Tim said shrugging happily, then turned a trickster glance towards the Green Lantern, "And John…"

John looked up, "Hmm?"

"Don't call me kid…" he scowled.

"Woa… woa… woa… before we get _too_ carried away in this…" said the Scarlet Speedster, currently Wally West, "He can't go alone on this mission. We all work in pairs," said Flash bringing up a key Justice League rule: No Solos, "Who's gonna be his partner?"

The League all turned their heads towards Wally. He looked taken back.

"Thanks for volunteering Wally," Clark said clapping him gently on the shoulder.

Wally looked stunned, "What! Bats can't you—?"

Bruce shot him down, "No. If the Injustice League spots me missing, they'll know I'm spying. Throwing Robin in the game will be unexpected. They wouldn't think I'd bring him into the mission. And they certainly wouldn't think we'd use you two as a partner up."

"But they'll see _me_ missing!" protested the Fastest Man Alive.

John gave Wally a look, "_You're_ not as big of an issue. Since when are you sneaky?" he told the young red headed man.

Wally pouted his lower lip out, "But—"

Bruce started to talk again, his voice in a matter-of-fact tone, "Flash's style isn't spying. They'll simply think you're not in on the mission."

Wally sighed, he was defiantly out numbered, "Alright… I'll baby-sit him."

"It's not babysitting. And if it is…" Tim protested, "I don't need a babysitter."

Bruce cleared his throat, "No, but you need a partner."

"Are you _nuts_!" Tim threw this comment out loudly, "I'll end up babysitting him! He's not a Dark Knight you know… he'll give me away! I can do it myself!"

"No you won't…"

"I won't give you away," Wally explained, "I promise!"

Tim glared out a miserable glance and took a crumb of toast and flicked it up at the youngest League member, hitting him right between the eyes.

"Ouch. Hey you little—"

"I can spy by myself," Tim said to Bruce, "We do it all the time. Why do it differently?"

"Because the rules are different here," the billionaire said sipping his coffee.

"Bruce…"

"I'm not that bad Tim," Wally said with a cocky grin, "Who knows… we might even bond or something? What do kids your age like? You like toy cars right?" he said smiling big.

Tim gave him a plain odd look and with out words, it was clear to Wally that he was in over his head with this kid.

Bruce turned back to Tim, "I understand this will be different working with someone other than me… but you do want the mission do you not?" Bruce asked slyly.

"I you mock me Masked Man," Tim said spitting his tongue out sourly at Bruce. Bruce only grinned.

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

Tim was up in his room, changing and preparing himself for his new adventure as Robin. It was something he had always dreamed about… being able to run around with the League. It made him feel like he was excepted. He wasn't just a normal sidekick. He felt special almost.

Grinning to himself and he slipped on his mask, allowing it to fit around his eyes nicely. His gloves slipped on his hands and arms, attaching themselves perfectly as he slipped on his bullet proof vest with the classic "R" printed on it. Once in costume, he made way to the door but stopped when he spotted something on his nightstand hear his bed.

He walked over silently and looked sadly down at the gray feather that rested before him… it was Shayera's feather…

"What?" he said shocked.

The feather… why had she… she wouldn't just leave feathers here… it meant something… it mean that she was—

"Gone…" Robin picked up the feather lightly and sunk low in his bed looking at it sadly. He knew what this meant… it was a classic silent trademark he was all too familiar with from working with the Dark Knight. This was Shayera's way of saying goodbye with out actually going through the pain of saying to him.

But why? WHY!

"Why?" Robin asked allowed, "Why did you leave? Was it something I did?"

Feeling his face sink down low, he swallowed hard as he clutched the feather in his hand. Shayera had left… and not only had she left… one of his closest friends had left…

His head hung low not hearing the Fastest Man Alive enter his room.

"Ready to go kiddo?" he asked grinning.

Robin looked up startled at him, he hadn't heard him enter but his face retorted back to a sadly expression, feather in hand, and face low.

"Hey buddy…" Flash said cocking his head to the side knowing something was up, "What's wrong? You look like to lost the lottery."

Robin felt a lump in his throat and sourly responded, "It's worse than loosing the lottery…"

Flash sat down next to him. Kids weren't his forte, but he was young enough to relate better than the rest of the League, besides Batman who probably could read this child better than a book.

"Well… what'd you loose?" he asked.

"My friend…" Robin said barley above a whisper, "I didn't want her to go…" he was trying to keep this in. Bruce never showed emotion. Tim could hold it in.

Flash immediately felt uncomfortable in this situation… but he was in too deep now to want to jump out. He was going to stay with it.

"Well… why did this… friend… leave?" Flash asked timidly.

Robin shrugged, "I dunno…" he looked at the floor. He couldn't give in.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Flash desperately wanted to break it, but wanted to let the kid have some time to let whatever was eating him, just slowly wash off. After a few moments though… Flash broke the silence.

"Look… I'm not too good on advice stuff but… maybe it was for the best," he wasn't believing his own words as he looked back at Robin, "Okay… well… am I sorry to hear about your… issue… but I think we really should get down to business on that mission munchkin," said the Scarlet Speedster.

Robin jerked his head up instantly, "Oh yea! Sorry… I forgot…"

Flash watched Robin place a lone gray feather in his utility belt. A feather? Did that mean….?

"It's all good…" Flash grinned and got ready in his classic pose, "Just try and keep up."

But before Flash could dart off like lightning, he felt something tighten around his ankles causing him to fall flat in the floor. He looked up to see Robin stepping over him holding some sort of device that shot out "ankle tiers" as Flash now called them.

Smirking, Robin walked by him, "Only if you try and keep up…" he paused, "And Flash… don't call me munchkin."

* * *

**-North Point Docks, Gotham City Harbor-**

"I'm cold…" Flash moaned.

Robin gave him a glare, "Shhh…" he told him, "If we're gonna sneak up on them… we can't blow our cover!" he hissed looking at The Fastest Man Alive.

Flash looked taken back, "What makes you think I'd blow it?"

"Shhh!"

"Oppps… sorry… I just—"

"Shhh!"

"I said I was sorry…"

Robin rolled his eyes. This was _not_ what he had in mind on his mission. In fact, the mission wasn't really on his mind… it was Shayera… that was on his mind. Her disappearance puzzled the Boy Wonder.

Why had she left? Did he do something wrong? Was she upset and confused and flew off?

What was it!

Robin shot his grappling hook to the next building, swinging over silently, Flash zipping up and down the walls to get to their new location.

Pulling out his binoculars, Robin decided to explore the scene that was before him. The Injustice Gang was currently in Gotham Works Inc. and old abandoned warehouse that hadn't been used for some years.

Noting who was in the Injustice League and thanks to the information Batman had provided him with on the League's last encounter with the Injustice League, Robin took a mental note.

_Okay… so we got Lex Luther at it again… The Shade… in for the money no doubt… Grundy… probably has nothing better to do… Star Sapphire and— wait… those aren't Injustice League members…_ he said in his head.

"Crud," Robin said out loud.

"What?" asked Flash, "What's wrong?"

"There's more than just the Injustice League in there… we're in trouble…" Robin explained. He flipped open a yellow communicator, "Robin to Batman…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Action in the next chapter, I promise. Oh, and what'd you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me for my horrid writting skills?

Drop a review… perhaps?


	2. Up to No Good

**Oh Sweet Child of Mine**

**Summary:** When one of the League's young partners goes missing, someone they least expect picks up the mace to go find her young friend. Sequel to "Innocence of a Small Child".

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2. Enjoy the chapter.

**Important Note: If you have not read "Innocence of a Small Child" you are going to be terribly confused.**

**Disclaimer:** I own… (sniffle) nothing except the plot line.

**Set after "Starcrossed" and after "Wake the Dead" and before "Hunter's Moon."**

**Reviews Answered:**

**Storywriter: **Thank for the fort review and encouraging start. Glad you like. Here's that update.

**Alhana-Antilles: **Glad you liked Tim and Wally working together. Thanks for the review.

**Angel562: **Thanks for liking the story. And I completely forgot about "Wake the Dead" with Grundy. It just slipped my mind. Oh well. Grundy doesn't play a big part. Thanks again for the review.

**TigerHelix:** Glad you liked the first story. And I'm thrilled to hear you liked this story as well.

**Fantasylover12001: **Glad you enjoyed. Here's the update.

**HawkAngel XD: **Thank. You make me happy.

**A dragon wings: **Oh thank you very much. Glad you like my writing and think I'm a good author. feels happy and does a back flip And I'm glad you're getting into the story too and enjoy the humor.

Averroes: Thanks. I wanted Tim to act older and more mature in the Robin suit almost as if he has to make it up to Batman while act a lot younger and immature jut as Tim Drake to show how different he is when wearing the mask. Glad you picked up on that. high fives

**Night-Owl123: **Here's that update.

**Iris: **Tiffy, you better watch out… I know where you live. Lol. Here's the update. You silly pudding. Lol.

**Gotham's Princess: **It's continuing.

**Alicia Keyboard: **I love Tim too. Yey! grabs Tim for us to hug

**Cremosia: **Here's the update.

**Flamestrike: **You're update. Thanks for saying please. How polite.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Up to No Good

Superman sat in the passenger seat of the sleek Batmoblie holding a warm cup of coffee. Diana was in the back, waiting patently and fiddling with the something in the Batmoblie for she had never seen such a device on her home island. Batman was up in the front, not bothered by Diana's constant questions unlike the Green Lantern sitting next to Diana who told her if she said one more word he'd go insane. J'onn was at the Watchtower on Monitor Duty.

"Robin to Batman…"

The four Leaguers looked at the speaker, Batman flipped it on, "Batman to Robin…"

"Hey umm… did you know that there's more than your Injustice Buddy-thing here?" asked Robin.

Batman raised an unseen eyebrow under his cowl, "No. Report…"

Robin took a breath before beginning, "Well, Lex and the rest of the Injustice League are here… like you told me, but no Humanite, Cheetah or Joker though… but some of our breed has joined in."

"Our breed? What is that kid talking about?" asked Lantern who was cut off by a raising gloved hand from Batman.

"Continue…" he said plainly.

"I see Poison Ivy… Penguin… the Scarecrow and…" Robin gritted his teeth, "Two-Face…" the last name was spat out like poison. Robin had a grudge against Two-Face ever since his mishap with his father. Batman couldn't blame him.

Superman looked at Batman concerned, "Should I call Green Arrow's gang?" he asked.

Batman was in deep thought for a moment.

"No, we can handle them. We need to get my criminals away from the rest… I know each of their weak spots and it'll be easier for me to take them down if it was just me and them," he replied.

"That's insane," retorted Green Lantern, "Who else would help you if you got in trouble? None of us know their weak spots."

"Robin knows when to step in," was all the Dark Knight said.

"What if he's out of the picture?" Green Lantern spoke.

Batman turned a cold glance to Green Lantern. No one criticized his partners besides him, "He won't be."

Green Lantern went silent, and Superman rolled his eyes at the tension growing in the car. Wonder Woman remained silent.

Batman spoke, "Robin."

"Yea?" Robin answered through the communicator.

"I want you to get close enough to hear them. Find out why some of Gotham's villains are there. I didn't expect them to be in on this. Be very carefully," he instructed, "This is important…"

"Got it."

"And tell Flash to stand guard around you while you're spying…" added Superman, "We don't want any mishaps. I'll let you and Batman do your thing with this one."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Be careful," Batman said, "If you need back up, phone Nightwing. I've already informed him of the situation, he knows when to step in if he has to."

Robin nodded, "Okay. Batgirl in town?"

"She's out of uniform at the moment."

"Alright… well… anything else?"

"No," the Dark Knight said with no emotion.

"Robin to Batman… over and out."

"Batman to Robin… over and out," responded the Cape Crusader.

John looked impressed, "You and the kid have a pretty solid system."

* * *

**-Back to Flash and Robin-**

"Okay," Robin began, "I'm going in. Superman says to watch guard over me."

Flash sighed, "I knew this was a babysitting job…"

"Hey, I didn't ask him to do that."

Robin was about to take off when Flash spotted something in his hand… that gray thing he had seen earlier that Robin had put in his belt. It was a feather. Flash stopped Robin before he leaped.

"Hey… what's that?" he asked pointing to the feather.

Robin froze, "N-n-nothing…" he told Flash, "It's just—"

"Is that a feather?" Flash asked already knowing the answer.

"NO!"

"It is!"

"Why would I carry around a feather?"

"Who knows… but that's what it is!" Flash said smirking. He looked at the Boy Wonder mysteriously then snapped his fingers, "And I knows whose it is…"

Robin swallowed hard… he couldn't know… the League would disown him for sure… well Bruce anyway.

"You've been hanging out with Shayera haven't you?" he questioned in a smart-aleck kind of way.

Robin looked at him plainly, "How'd you figure it out?"

"I don't know many people with feathers," he said stating the obvious.

"Don't tell! Please don't tell!" Robin begged. He sounded like a four year old asking his big brother not to tell on him for coloring on the walls, "Batman will kill me for sure."

"Hey! Calm down there little buddy. Shayera's part of the League. You're allowed to talk to her. And, one: I don't tell… not my thing. Two: Bats wouldn't kill you he'd—" he looked at Robin's glance, "Well… he'd go overboard, but no death."

"Please don't tell…" Robin breathed heavily, "Batman told me to stay away from her… and I told her I wouldn't tell anyone she was hanging around in Gotham."

"I won't," Flash said smiling, "I promise."

Robin nodded. Perhaps working with The Flash, wasn't too bad after all.

"I'll call you once I'm in position," Robin told Flash before jumping off the building.

As he leaped off that building, Flash watch his small partner run into Gotham's shadows, "Good luck kid."

With the wind in his face, Robin landed softly on the ground next to the warehouse. He could hear shouting and the sound of someone smashing their fists against the table.

He took a quick glance around the building. No wonder they needed him to spy, the windows were quite big and you could easily see a full-grown person's shadow on the ground if the were hiding.

_Maybe it's a good thing I'm short_, Robin though to himself and he began to scale up the wall with his eyes to find a good spot to eavesdrop. After a few minutes of scanning, Robin found a small air vent. And he meant small. Another reason why the League needed him. They were all far too big to get in there. Though J'onn could have phased through, but Batman had a reason for everything and he was sure there was a reason for that.

Sending his grappling hook up to the roof, Robin pulled himself up the wall. He managed to squeeze himself into the air vent. Normally, Batman could have stuck a microphone Bat-chip in here to record the sound, but the sound in the vent was horrible. Robin wasn't sure himself it he'd be able to have a clear ear towards the conversation.

Inching his way down the dusty, dirty air vent, the Boy Wonder stopped when he saw an air vent plate. He lifted up the air plate and looked down. He was right below the Injustice Gang! Carefully and silently, he placed the plate off to the side and pulled out his communicator.

"Batman…" his voice hushed, "Robin to Batman…"

* * *

**-Batmoblie-**

Green Lantern was in deep thought as he looked out the window. His mind was on something else… or someone else.

_Shayera…_ he thought to himself. He had just seen her yesterday in the halls of the tower, _She looked so beautiful. So untouchable… _

But he stopped himself. He was seeing Vixen now, Shayera should no longer be thought of that way.

Sighing to himself, he let out a grunt as Diana played with a button on the dashboard. He had never seen her quite _this_ curious. But recently, Diana had been asking Batman to help her fit in and understand man's world. John only knew too well that Batman didn't mind in the least.

"Batman…" came a soft voice on the car's speakers, "Robin to Batman…"

Batman gently moved Diana's hand and flipped on his speaker, "Batman to Robin. Are you in?"

"Barley…" Robin said trying to get a better-angled view in the air vent, "This isn't exactly comfortable you know."

The Dark Knight's face remained unchanged, "It wasn't supposed to be. Report."

"I was checking in," Robin explained, "I'm still gathering information."

"Alright," the Caped Crusader announced, "Report once you have more information. Batman to Robin, over and out."

* * *

**-Air Vent, current Location of Robin-**

"Robin to Batman… over and out…" he replied sadly. No pleasing that man sometimes.

Getting once more into a comfortable position, Robin called the Flash as he told Flash he would once ready, "Flash?"

"Yea little buddy," came the voice of the Scarlet Speedster, "You in?"

"Sorta…" Robin said seeing how tightly cramped his was in the vent.

"Well, I'll keep watch… let you know if anything happ—OUF!"

"FLASH!" the Boy Wonder whispered hoarsely, "FLASH!"

Robin felt his heart rate accelerate. Flash was in trouble. He had to— he had to stay still. Batman told him to. He had to call Batman! He had to—

"It takes a lot more then some cash just to amuse me!" shouted a red headed woman. Her outfit was tight and her skin pale. Almost like a plant been kept in the dark too long.

Lex Luther grabbed the woman by the shoulders and slammed her against the table, "I've always wondered if you bleed green Poison Ivy."

Poison Ivy threw her green gloves hands at Luther and pushed him off, "Hands off!" she declared, "You hired me to kill the Bat, and I'm telling you, me and the boys," her fingers pointed to a group of Gotham's most deadliest behind her, "Are telling you now, to keep our attention, you won't just need money."

Lex Luther gritted his teeth, "What else is there to give you, you wretched woman!"

"Mind your manners Lex," said a short man with a top hat. He blew a puff of smoke from his pipe and turned himself to the taller man. His tuxedo costume clashing with Lex's outfit.

Slamming his fists down, Lex snapped, "Don't tell me what to do Penguin!"

Penguin tutted, "Watch your temper."

"Yea…" said a raspy voice in the shadows flipping a coin. His face haunted on one side, the other, charming. Split personalities consumed Two-Face as he flipped his coin once more, "Might get ya in trouble one day."

"Too late for that," announced Poison Ivy as she turned to leave, "He's already in trouble. We're leaving boys. And with out us, you're done in this town."

A man in all black with top hat raised his staff, "Hold up Ivy!" shouted The Shade, "What makes you think we need you?"

Poison Ivy let out a giggling laugh and turned a disgusted lip up at The Shade, "Because my dear…" she gave him an unruly glance, "When in Gotham alone, you're done."

"Meaning….?"

"Meaning that you're easy picking for the Bat," said another figure of straw as his haunted face gleamed in the dull light.

"Oh please," Star Sapphire hissed, "We took care of Batman last time."

"Not from what we heard," Poison Ivy spat, "You know he was just toying with you. You saw how easily he escaped."

"Grundy want money…" said a big white zombie named Grundy, "Grundy need money…"

"You need a lot more than that," hissed Poison Ivy.

Having enough of this foolishness, Lex once more slammed his fists on the table, "ALRIGHT!" he redirected his attention to the Gotham villains, "What else could I give you that would satisfy you?"

They all gave a grim, horrid smile that sent chills down Lex's spine.

Two-Face stepped forward, still flipping his coin, "We want more than the death of the League…"

"We want the death of The Bat," Penguin stated.

"We want him to suffer slowly," Scarecrow hissed.

Robin jumped back slightly in the air vent at Scarecrow's comment. He heard the metal shift and created a loud bang.

_Oh no_… he though horribly.

The villains took no notice except for the Scarecrow. He walked over to the location Robin was right above.

"What are you doing?" snipped Poison Ivy.

"Though I heard something," he said as he held up a purple ball and dropped it behind him as if it were a warning, "Just incase."

The smoke began to sail up to the air vent. But Robin paid no mind to it, swishing it out of his face. He let it in swarm him as he watched the deadly plot.

"Whatever… but back to our deal Lex…" she smirked, "We want him to watch his world die right in front of him," Poison Ivy said with a twist note in her voice, "Throw in the Bat Brats too… we want them—"

"All to suffer," Penguin gleamed hauntingly.

Robin chocked on the gas, blowing it stiffly out of his face some more and suffering from his newfound fear. They had all lost it. He had never seen them so twisted a sick before.

Lex took a step back. He was a bit take back by the insane smiles and answers he was getting from them. But one more answer came up.

"And, we want him to die the twisted fate he deserves!" The door busted open and two figures stood hand in hand laughing.

"Sorry we're late," said a insane voice, his smile wide across his face looking ridiculous with his purple suit.

The other figure, a woman flipped over to Lex. She had a psychotic grin herself and a red and black jester's costume, "We were out Bat-hunting!" she exclaimed.

"But sadly," said the stranger coming into the light, "Me and Harley wound up with no Bat. But that doesn't mean we didn't catch _something_," he said moving aside pointing to a red figure on the ground.

Robin recognized the figure, "Flash!" he breathed out, terror dancing in his voice.

"So me and Mista J decided to join your wonderful organization in hopes to catch the Bat and his brats! And that little League too!" Harley Quinn said wrapping her arms around Lex and kicking Star Sapphire out of her way.

"They're here! Already!" Lex said seeing an unconscious Flash, "Get off me!" screeched Lex pushing Harley in The Joker. Joker grinned up, "Party pooper," he started.

"If I had wanted you here again, I would have called you!" Luther shouted, "You were of no help last time!"

Joker and Harley pretended to look hurt, "Ohhh… but we brought you a present and everything…" they pouted once more pointing to the Flash.

"Get out!" Lex demanded.

"You know Lex, the sad truth is… you need me," Joker started walking around, "And you know it."

"I don't need you!"

"Ohhh but you do…" Joker began.

"Cause we have the perfect plan don't we puddin'?" Harley beamed, "Just remember Lexy ole boy, never go fishin' with out bait!"

Robin watched in terror. What were they planning? Whatever it was, the Injustice Gang seemed hell bent in killing the League and Gotham's villains seemed willing to pull any strings to bring the Cape Crusader to his knees. The thought of them hurting Batman ripped Robin's heart apart. It scared him.

Back up slightly, Robin decided it be best to contact Batman and await more instructions and inform the League about the Flash. He was about to reach his communicator when his air vent made a loud creak and bang once more louder than the first time.

"No…" he cursed himself softly. He was about to blow his cover. He remained still, his eyes resting on Flash.

No one seemed to have heard this though except Harley. Harley had looked up with a twisted smile but said nothing, only nudging her 'Mista J'. The others had their attention on the mad man in front of them. The Joker…

And Joker had their attention as he started to insanely laugh ripping out a gun and headed towards the spot Robin was hiding. He was directly under it, "_HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!_" Had he seen or heard Robin? Had Harley seen him?

Robin took a huge gulp as he inched as far away from his hiding spot in the air vent trying to be quiet. They were planning to use Flash for some twisted bait idea he guessed, they were planning to kill the League, and they were planning to kill Batman. And Robin was just listening?

Recollecting his thoughts Robin fumbled to grab his communicator.

"R-r-robin to Batman…" he stuttered. Then the fear slipped out. The idea of death suddenly was upon him, "Batman!" he hissed loudly.

* * *

**-Back in the Batmoblie-**

Batman turned his head sharply to the sound of Robin's voice. Superman flipped on the communication link on for Batman but noticed the fear sputtered in Robin's voice.

"Is he alright?" the Man of Steel asked.

"We'll find out. Batman to Robin," he paused, "Are you alright?" he asked trying to sound emotionless, but Clark caught the concern in the Dark Knight's voice.

"Uh huh… but… I… they… Batman I…"

"Robin what's wrong? Take a deep breath," Batman instructed. What had Robin heard to get him so worked up? He was never this upset. He wanted an answer.

Robin took a deep breath. Why was he getting so worked up? He never got this nervous before. Why was this happening? He couldn't let his nerves distract him. He needed to be cool and collective. But death was whispering in his ear telling him that the League was good as dead. The Joker was looking up, gun raised as well.

"Robin!" Batman whispered loudly.

"Flash… they… I—" Jolted out of his thoughts Robin answered, "I need to call you back."

Robin turned his communication link off and took another deep breath. What was going on? He was never so rattled.

* * *

**-Yea still in the Batmoblie-**

Listening to the static hiss for a moment Batman looked forward, his mind in deep thought. Diana was the first to speak.

"Should we go in?" she questioned.

Green Lantern and Superman exchanged a glance. Superman spoke up as well, "Did he hear something? Did he get something?"

Batman nodded, "More like something got him," was all he answered, "Give him a minute to calm down. He'll call back."

Green Lantern let sighed inwardly, he felt a bit worried for the kid. Perhaps the situation the League had put him in, was a mistake.

About to perhaps suggest a change in plan, Green Lantern readied to speak when Batman grunted in deep thought. Then he said in one low growl, "Scarecrow's in on this. It's his fear gas."

* * *

**-Air Vent, Robin's current Location-**

"Bait?" Lex questioned Joker, "What do you mean?"

"Simple really Lex," Joker told him as if he were a two year old asking a stupid question, placing his gun down, "In order to lour the League out of hiding, you have to get their attention," he flipped his finger on the switch of the gun, "And what better way to bring our guests out of hiding then to take something of theirs."

The Injustice Gang held their breath, the Gotham-ites had hungry smiles on their faces.

"The Flash?" Shade asked.

Joker grinned, "Well, that will only get their main attention. We need something much worse… something to get dear Bat-boy's attention as well."

Robin held his breath, he had to call Batman back. He had too now. Wherever his newfound fear had come from, he needed to get over it.

"Batman…" he sounded so weak, so scared. Why!

"Yes," came the voice of his mentor, "Robin, what happened? Was it the Scarecrow? I need you to tell me… what _happened_?"

"Scarecrow… he… he dropped something… it must have been Fear Gas! I wasn't thinking… I must have inhaled some of it…" his heart rate was accelerating, "I must have—"

"ROBIN!" Batman shouted, "Calm down. Focus. Remember it's not real."

Robin breathed heavily for several minutes.

"Are you alright?"

Grunting, Robin responded, "Y-yes… I think so."

"Now, what happened?"

Robin sighed, "I… they… they have Flash! They're planning on killing the League, and you!"

"What!" he heard Superman say, "They got Flash?"

"Quiet," Batman growled, "They who? The Injustice Gang?"

"No. Joker and Harley are here," Robin explained trying to rid the fear gas of his mind.

He heard a dead silence on the other end. After a few moments, Robin heard Batman let out a grunt of anger.

"Lex didn't want them here, but they came anyway. They said they had some sort of plan. Something that would be you and the League's fall," Robin told them in a harsh whisper, "Joker brought in Flash and wants to use him and something else as bait. They want to lour you out of hiding too. Get you good."

Batman was thinking fast. Joker was involved at that complicated things to a whole new level. And bait. Were they going to use Flash? If Joker wants to kill him in particular, why would he use Flash as bait? True he was a teammate, but there were others, his own, that would have been much better bait. What was the Joker talking about?

Then it hit him like bricks. So obvious and he was letting Robin fall into it and Robin was too worked up to see it. He had to warn—

"Robin!" Batman grunted urgently, "I need you to get out of there now! I need you to—"

But before he could finish, the Dark Knight heard a cry and a crash coming from the other end. He felt his heart almost stop.

Robin was in trouble. And he heard the voice responsible.

"Come on out Bird-boy!" Joker laughed as he shot at the air vent Robin was located in.

Robin felt the air vent crashing. There was nothing to grab on to. Nothing! He felt himself falling. Quickly thinking, he went to reach for his grappling hook but it was too late. With a thud, Robin landed on his back.

"OUF—!" he cried out as his body hit the cement floors.

Joker laughed, "HA! Have a nice fall?"

Robin started to get up. He rubbed the back of his now throbbing head and looked around. He was in big trouble.

He started to pull himself up when a hand grabbed him around the neck, choking his air supply. The hand of Two-Face. He smiled at Robin a twisted half smile and laughed a cold laugh, "Look what the Bat dragged in."

"Get off of me!" Robin demanded trying to free himself.

"I don't think you're in position to be giving orders," Star Sapphire chuckled.

Lex smiled. Joker had been helpful, "Perhaps, I miss read you, Joker." Lex knew as well as anyone that with Robin at hand, the League would surely come now that the safety of a child was in order and a teammate. They'd come angry. And when you're angry, you slip up. Just the opportunity Lex needed.

Laughing still, the Clown Prince of Crime jumped for joy, "And what better way to lour the League out of hiding, then grabbing one of their own, and…" he turned to Robin and held a knife to his neck as he struggled to free himself from Two-Face, "And bring Guano-Man out for a show he wouldn't want to miss."

Robin breathed heavily, "You… he… Batman will—"

"Batman will do nothing," Poison Ivy said sitting on the table with a cocky smile, "Because with your neck on the line he doesn't have any options in the matter."

"The League will—"

"Will be at the same halt," Scarecrow stated. He walked over and grinned at Robin, "I see the Fear Gas did find you," he chuckled, "I thought I heard something…"

"Yea," grinned Harley, "A little birdy told him."

Lex smiled as he thought of the plan. This was going much better than any of them had thought. It was perfect. Slipping his hand into his jacket he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, a voice with a thick accent, a man's voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Lex here. Listen, the plan to bring the League out of hiding jumped to a whole new level," Lex explained.

There was a pause, "I'm listening…" he said.

"Not only will you have two people to use as hostages to your advantage, but you'll have a clear shot to the League and Shayera Hol."

Another pause came fourth, and then in a sickening tone, the man answered greedily, "Excellent. She will pay for what she has done to our people…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wonder whose on the phone with Lex. Dun… dun… duuuuuun. Reviews make me happy. Please review. 


	3. Fight and Flight

**Oh Sweet Child of Mine**

**Summary:** When one of the League's young partners goes missing, someone they least expect picks up the mace to go find her young friend. Sequel to "Innocence of a Small Child".

**Important Note: If you have not read "Innocence of a Small Child" you are going to be terribly confused.**

**Disclaimer:** I own… (sniffle) nothing except the plot line.

**Set after "Starcrossed" and after "Wake the Dead" and before "Hunter's Moon."**

**Answered Reviews are at the end now.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:** Fight and Flight

Typically, Dick Grayson, the rich adopted son of Bruce Wayne by day and Nightwing in the dark of Gotham's nights, would let his phone ring four times. The first two times he'd simply ignore it. The third time he'd curse the person's father, and on the fourth ring he would answer it.

Tonight was no different as he laid asleep on the couch, a soda can dripping off the table, TV running in the background and drool running down his cheek. Grumbling as he sat up hearing the phone ring for the fourth time he made to answer it. With a quick hand through his dark hair, he grabbed the phone and curled it into his dangerous, but gentle hands placing it to his ears.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, in a tired, grumble voice he answer, "Uhhh… uh? Oh yea… Hello?"

"Dick."

The voice on the other end was deep. A voice that Dick Grayson could never forget, "B-bruce..?" he yawned out. Bruce never called. Unless it was for Nightwing business or the every now and then check up.

"We need you on the mission. Now. I'm sending coordinates to your computer," he said not answering to his birth name that Dick had just called him. With a lump in his throat, Dick knew this was strictly Batman and Nightwing business and that something had gone wrong, "Meet me there as soon as you can," he father figured said sharply.

Blinking twice in confusion, Dick answered back, more awake now, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes," Batman said shortly.

"What happened?" Dick wanted answers now as he stomach did back flips with a gut bad feeling of wrong, "Is Tim—Robin alright?" he questioned concernedly.

"Get down here."

And with a click of the Batman's communicator, Dick was left listening to a dead signal from his own phone.

* * *

**-The Abandoned Villain Hide Out a.k.a. Where Robin Is-**

"Isn't it just cute ta watch 'em struggle?" asked Harley Quinn as she turned her idiotic smile towards the Joker as she watched Batman's youngest partner being strangled by some of Poison Ivy's roots.

With a grin plastered wide on his face, the Joker couldn't help but laugh at how the Injustice Gang's plan would unfold. But he still felt as if he was in the dark. Lex was the ringleader, as he was before, but it didn't seem as his driving force was behind this, at least not as strong as last time. Joker, though dubbed critically insane, wasn't as dumb as he looked. He was getting the funny feeling that there was someone much bigger involved in the League's demise. Someone controlling Lex or offering him something more.

"Let… go… of… me!" hissed Robin through gasping breaths of air as one of Poison Ivy's roots wrapped itself around his throat.

Joker attention was now drawn back to Batman's 'little' Robin as he watched the Boy Wonder choke on his own words.

"Ha," Joker said softly to the child, "I think those vines have a crush on you. Ha ha ha!"

"Get… off!" Robin let out a cough and then flung his arm into his utility belt and reached for something. Sticking his hand in his back pocket of the belt he pulled out what appeared to be a bird-a-rang and threw it at the plant. The device embedded itself into the plant and in less than four seconds, fire began to pour out causing the plant pain and Poison Ivy a lot of grief.

"My baby!" screamed Poison Ivy.

Unwrapping itself from the Boy Wonder, it dropped him onto the ground leaving him gasping for air. As he was about to stand up and regain some of his balance a cold hand grab his neck from behind, squeezing harder than ever, "How dare you!"

It was Poison Ivy.

"Ack—!" Robin choked out.

Two-Face grabbed Poison Ivy's arm, "Drop him."

"What!" she sounded outraged, "He just murdered those poor—"

Annoyed, the spilt personality man glared at her, "He needs to stay alive you wretched woman," Two-Face growled.

"Doesn't matter if he's alive or not!" screeched Poison Ivy dangerously, "Either way the Batman is coming for him."

"You know, the man is right," sneered Star Sapphire to Poison Ivy, "He's better off alive."

Poison Ivy let out a horrid laugh with a cold smile, "What ever happened to the phrase, better off _dead_ than alive?"

"It would make the fight more interesting with his life on the line, Ivy," stated the Penguin.

At this point, the Joker had turned around to see what all the fighting was about. He watched Star Sapphire and Poison Ivy shout, scream and begin to fight one another. Two-Face held a struggling Robin while Lex Luther, followed by the Shade came storming over.

"ENOUGH!" roared Lex as he flipped his cell phone closed and into his pocket grabbing Star Sapphire by her arm and yanking her away.

The Shade got a firm hold on Poison Ivy, "He's right. You two need to stop acting like immature children."

"You're telling me to stop acting immature?" questioned Poison Ivy, "Ha. This is coming from a man dressed up in a top hat." She said with a sneer.

Lex shoved his way over towards Two-Face who had Robin in a choking grip. "Drop him." Lex said plainly.

With a shove behind his hand, Two-Face dropped Robin. Coughing and sputtering as he was dropped to the ground the Boy Wonder rubbed the back of his neck before he felt another pair of hands grab him. It was Lex.

"I thought I told you guys to get… off… of… ME!" roared Robin as he flipped Lex powerfully over his shoulder.

"ARG!" cried Lex painfully as he hit the ground, "Stop him!"

Robin made a dash for the window. He could jump through it. The cuts and scraps would be worth it if he could just escape. Grundy lunged forward and with a loud stomp, tried to crush Robin. Shade flung his nightstick towards the Boy Wonder. Reacting quickly, Robin flipped upwards and landed on the high ledge.

Through the window Robin saw four figures coming towards the building at full force. It was Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman and the Green Lantern. But suddenly they stopped as a dark shadow approached over them.

Making ready to jump through the glass barrier, Robin stopped himself when he saw a grouped of winged shadows flying right towards the window.

Robin braced himself for a fall and then it happened.

A crash came in from the window and Robin gazed up to see a frightening image. His feet seemed to naturally back up and he began falling of the ledge but was caught by a pair of strong hands. Lex's hands once more. Grundy made a loud moan as he covered himself trying to hide from the glass flying in all directions. Two-Face stood in place and kept his position while the Joker and Harley Quinn screamed "Bomb!" and ducked to the ground. Poison Ivy laid low as he Scarecrow stood hunched over slightly looking murderous. The Shade and a few others had started running away at this point but all stopped when a bright pink orb caught them.

As more glass sprung in, Star Sapphire had decided to create a bright pink vortex to shield the villains, Robin and the unconscious Flash.

The glass had all fallen to the floor and the sound of footprints began to echo through out Robin's skull like a single drip coming from a sink late a night. He felt himself shaking slightly, and was almost afraid to open his eyes. But as the footsteps grew louder and closer, the Boy Wonder made himself look up and see.

Lex grinned as Robin peeled his cape away from his face, "They're here." He said happily.

Joker opened one eye, then his other very slowly looking around, "Whose here?"

"Us." Replied a thick accented man's voice.

Everyone turned they're heads to see a large winged man with a green armored suit standing in front of them. He strong arms crossed his broad chest and his hawk symbol glistened in what little light the abandoned factory had. His helmet mimicked that of a frightening hawk and his eyes pierced the room with a bird like pattern. And in his hand stood a powerful axe cackling with electricity. But the greatest thing about him was his giant wings that came from his back. Robin looked up with a curious expression.

Behind the large hawk like man, stood a female in a white suit. Her helmet was of a different design as was her weapon. She had the same bird like glare and looked hungrily around the room. Lingering behind her were several other hawk like creatures in red suits.

"Glad you could make it," Lex said finally breaking the silence, his hands still grasping Robin tightly incase he thought about escaping, "So, we _are_ doing business then."

* * *

**-Gotham Square-**

Shayera sat upon the rooftop of Gotham Square with a sinking feeling in her heart. She had left Tim and had planned to leave the League permanently this time as well. Where else was there for her to go? People would always give her strange looks and scared glances when around her. And she feared for Tim's sake that their friendship would surely ruin his and Bruce's relationship. She knew Bruce had never regained her trust after the invasion. Afterwards he had clearly told her to stay away from Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl. If he ever found out that she was talking to Batgirl frequently at the tower, having Nightwing teach her different martial arts moves and hanging out with Robin, she knew Batman would kill her.

With breeze of the cold chilling wind dancing on her skin, Shayera stood up and stretched her wings. It was time to go now. No need for supplies or necessities. She would rough it.

As she looked out into the Gotham water line, an explosion and a loud sound caught her ear. She sharply turned her head and gasped in fear when she saw a Thanagerian class 2 (small) cruiser standing above a building and winged figures fly out of it.

"No…" she said in fear. They were back. It was real. They were back and there was only one reason they would come back.

For her.

"Oh my god… please no…" Shayera had never been this scared in all her life. The League was in danger, innocent people, John and…

"Tim!" she flew up into the sky immediately. They were in Gotham meaning Batman and Robin would surely answer to the threat. Meaning Tim would surely be in grave danger.

Flying as fast as she could, she grabbed her mace and let the electricity flow through it rapidly. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Her teeth gritted together and determination filling her veins with energy she prepared to fight.

She would not let her people get in her way of her feelings and friends ever again.

* * *

**-Nightwing's Motorcycle-**

Sirens started to echo in Nightwing's ears as he drew closer to the coordinates that Batman had given to him. His heart had a sinking feeling, but his will to prove to his father figure he could handle this was the driving force that kept him going.

With a sharp turn, Nightwing turned the cycle into the highest acceleration mode it could take and listened to the sirens grow louder. He flipped on his communication link.

Ready to speak he stopped when something caught his eye. A bird like creature… a woman…

"SHAYERA!" The original Robin called to the winded woman.

Looking down, the red head spotted the dark figure and swooped down, flying next to him, "Dick! What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Nightwing said, "I got a call from Bruce. Trouble—"

"No! It's worse than that!" Shayera said flying as fast as she could next to the young adult trying to keep up with the speed of his cycle.

Nightwing gave her a quizzical look. Shayera gulped, "They're here…"

"Who?" Nightwing asked. What was she talking about?

He thought he saw Shayera's wings droop ever so slightly, "The Thanagerians… their back… and its all my fault… the League is in danger!"

"Tim's on that mission!" Nightwing felt fright for his younger brother figure.

_No…_ Shayera thought, _Of all the missions to train Tim on… it had to be this one… my god please let him be okay… _

Nightwing looked up with fear. If they were back, that wouldn't be anything good for the League or Tim. Pulling back on the throttles has hard as he could, Nightwing raced to the coordinates he needed to be at.

* * *

**-Justice League's Current Position-**

Batman normally kept an even temper, calm and collected. It was hard to ruffle his feathers some would say. His emotions were not worn on his sleeve but hidden in his jacket almost. But at the current moment, Superman had never seen Batman run as fast as he was now.

He was running to stop the Injustice Gang for hurting Robin. But now it was more than that. He was running faster and harder because now there were two threats…

The Thanagerians had flown right by the League and the League was going to waste no more time in stopping the villains and the birds.

It would have to take someone with a close eye to see the concerned looked in Batman's cowl as he ran. They were closing in on the building fast when Batman stopped suddenly and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Green Lantern asked.

"Nightwing," he said simply as he heard, then turned around to see the young man parking his cycle and ripping off his helmet running towards his adoptive father. But as Batman watched his eldest running towards him, he also saw another figure.

Green Lantern's jaw dropped, "Shayera!" he said with disbelief. Was she connected to the attack. John prayed silently she wasn't.

Nightwing came to a graceful halt and almost as if he had ignored the rest of the Justice League turned to Bruce, "Your trouble seems to have grown more from what you told me."

Batman nodded but gave no response, but understood Nightwing's comment. And so did the rest of the League. They all knew that spaceship belonged to the Thanagerians.

The Dark Knight then started to head in the building. Nightwing was the second to follow. Wonder Woman soon caught onto the drift that Batman was not going to waste anytime giving orders and followed as well. The rest of the League followed and Shayera stayed towards the back, flying behind John.

"What are you doing here?" John asked softly towards the redheaded beauty.

Shayera stated in a business tone, "These are my people, are the not?"

"You weren't assigned to this mission."

"Why should I have to be assigned to something that involves me?" she retorted coldly leaving the Marine in silence.

"You didn't call them did you?"

Shayera turned a painful glace on John, "Why would I call someone if I've been exiled from their planet…"

Bitterness flowed through her voice and John felt his heart drop and inch. What a dumb thing for him to say.

Batman had reached the door and kicked it open with his black boot with tremendous force. But the sight they saw was not what they had planned.

The villains that they had once been worried about, need not to be worried about anymore. In the corner tied up was the Injustice Gang with hawk soldiers standing guard over them. Joker started laughing when he spotted Batman walking in.

"Ha! Hey Guano-Man! Looks like someone beat you to my capture this time… unfortunately they're not as fun loving as you are," he laughed..

Poison Ivy made a disgusted face, "Hey Batman," she puckered her lips, "Perhaps after you and the Disaster League finish with these pests… you can come rescue little ole me?" she blinked her heavy eyelids in a flirt and pushed out her chest through her tightly tide ropes.

Superman looked over. The Hawk soldiers had captured Injustice League. Obviously they were in the way of something the Thanagerians had planed. But wait… where was—

"Flash!" John cried as he saw Flash, awake and being pushed to the ground by a gravitational gun a Hawk man was aiming at him.

Superman gritted his teeth. He looked around again.

"Lex?" Superman said shocked as he saw the man in his power suit standing next to the commander of the Hawk men. Commander Hro Talek.

And holding a struggling small figure in his hands, Superman spotted Robin struggling with all his might to escape Lex's grip. Superman thought he spotted Batman cringe and Nightwing crack is knuckles out of the corner of his eye.

Shayera put her hand to her mouth in shock. _No…_ she thought bitterly, _Please let him go. Oh god please let him go… please…_ If they found out the connection between him and Shayera, they would surely use that against her and the League.

"Surprised to see me Superman?" Lex said grinning widely, "You do look terribly confused right about now. Perhaps some explaining is in order."

Robin tried to move again and Lex yanked back on him. Wonder Woman spotted a pair restraints on him. The same one's they wore when they had been captured by the Thanagerians the first time.

"Let him go," ordered Superman as he saw Robin grit his teeth in pain as Lex pulled back on him.

Lex smiled once more but did nothing.

"That was an order, not a suggestion," Superman remarked coldly.

Laughing, Lex answered him, "And since when have I even taken orders from you?" Superman remained silent as he watched Lex push Robin over towards Hro.

The winged man grabbed hold of Robin's shoulder's tightly squeezing him. Trying to resist the urge not to scream Robin closed his eyes painfully before letting a little scream escape his lips as softly as he could make it.

"Ack! Get… off…" he said with pain written in his voice.

"Don't hurt him!" Shayera said quickly, fear nibbling at her like some sort of snack.

Batman turned around at her slightly. Why was she so concerned? True she was a member of the League but the way she said it. That was _his_ child in danger not _hers_. But her voice was pleading and desperate. Did she know something about this attack or have anything to do with it?

Lex stepped forward a step, preparing to explain, "He will remain unharmed… for now."

"You filthy, son of a bi—"

"Nightwing." Batman said harshly telling his oldest ward to fall silent.

The younger man shot a dark glare towards Lex and Batman watched his fists curl and tighten as Lex began to speak.

"It started off like any normal day," Lex started off in a cheerful tone, "But then, I got a very interesting phone call. From a very interesting someone. That someone happened to be Commander Hro Talek."

Lex gestured towards the grim looking Hro still holding Robin tightly ignoring the boy's painful cries. Shayera held her breath and desperately wanted Lex to finish his story. Perhaps she'd have a better understanding of all this once he was done.

"You see," Lex continued, "During the first invasion, Hro and I had a little chat. At first it was just to keep him from putting me under the martial law, but soon I realized we had a common goal. To rid ourselves of the Justice League. Well you can only imagine once they were defeated by the League and not being able to save their people due to a certain traitor…"

Shayera found the eyes of not only Hro Talek on her, but the League's as well. Lex was opening an old wound. She begged internally for this to stop.

"Shut up!" hissed Robin, "Don't call her that!" he shouted at Lex.

"Keep quiet child. Do not demand for something you do not understand," Hro said in a deep, thick voice squeezing Robin's shoulders and trying to push them together.

"AHHH!" he screamed in pain.

Batman glared and looked up shocked, "ROBIN!"

"Let go of him!" Nightwing demanded. He had heard enough. He made to charge but felt a hand on his shoulder. _Bruce… how can you hold me back? Let go…_ he thought bitterly.

"Is there any more interruptions?" Lex asked with a confidant gaze. The League remained silent and Hro loosened his grip on Robin, "Good. Now, not too soon after the Thanagerians had come to earth and were defeated, I got a call. And from who? None other than Hro Talek. Thanagar had lost the war. Only 45 of his kind were left."

"No…" Shayera whispered softly. She had killed her own people. They had lost the war. In the back of her mind she had always thought perhaps they would regain strength and find a way to win. But she was wrong apparently. Shayera felt the tears build up and swim in her green eyes. John took notice and could only feel pity for her. She had killed her own race to save another she had hardly known.

"He asked me for help" Lex continued, "I was eager to help him. I do repay my debuts and he told me of his desire. To kill the one person who caused the death of his people. He asked me to find Shayera Hol and have her killed."

Shayera's eyes widen and she felt her heart drop. She knew where this was going. What she didn't know that John was looking at her, his eyes trying to meet hers.

"I told him that why kill just her, but also the team that stopped you from completing your mission. Why not the Justice League as well?" Lex grinned, "We were in agreement. So, I called the Injustice Gang back together to get your attention. But then I thought deeper. How could I really get the Justice League's attention?"

Superman held his breath.

"Well, it was simple. I had recently seen Shayera in Gotham. Not out in the open… but hiding from the residential bat."

Batman turned a glare towards Shayera.

"But she wasn't alone. Oh no, I had found the perfect means of bait. But we'll get to that later," he laughed softly, "It would be simple. Have the Injustice Gang cause trouble. I'd make home base in Gotham. Invite some of the famous Gotham villains over to get more attention. And to add the final touch take something that meant the world to Shayera."

Shayera felt her face grow red… _Please… no. Don't let this happen…_

"I knew that if we were in Gotham it'd lour out Shayera's precious Robin. Yes, I sent a few spies. They had reported that Batman's young partner and Shayera had been meeting each other on regular terms since the invasion and that they had a close bond." Lex was smiling an evil smile.

Batman wanted to scream but kept his emotions in check. That explained Tim's late nights. His behavior. The way he wouldn't let Bruce or Alfred in his room sometimes. The phone calls where he'd tell Bruce it was 'a close friend' but never share the name. It all made sense. How could he have been so blind. Now Tim was in danger because of Shayera. He told her to stay away from Tim and now look what happened. And for that, he hated her.

"Well, you can imagine how thrilled we were when the you had placed Robin as the spy and used Flash as back up. Joker found him, and decided to pop by. He had no idea of the plans, but his capture of Flash was good incase Robin was nowhere in sight. But lucky for us," Lex seemed pleased with himself, "Both showed up."

Shayera let a tear escape and run down her cheek. This was all her fault.

"Once the Hawkmen arrived, I had them capture the Injustice League. They served their purpose and were done. They captured Flash and Robin. All we had to do was wait for you… and here you are," Lex laughed, "And now look at where we are."

"HRO!" Shayera called out, "What are you planning! Please, if it's me you want, I'll go. Don't hurt anyone else. You have me now! Drop the boy!"

Hro turned and faced his former promised mate, "How dare you even talk to me. Traitor. Filthy traitor. As for what I'm planning? The ultimate revenge. We plan to kill these hostages and make you watch before finishing off you and the Justice League."

"_NO!_" she begged, "Please don't!"

Hro turned to Lex, "Your studies were correct, this child does contain some importance to her as does it to some of the other members of the League." He looked over towards a angry Batman and a violently glaring Nightwing.

"Get… off… of… me!" Robin brought his leg forward and raised it. With all his might he kicked backwards kicking Hro in the stomach.

But the kick seemed to have little effect on the winged man. The most he heard was a grunt.

Lex grinned.

"Your offense is lacking young one," Hro told Robin, "If you want to leave a dent on someone, you need to mean it."

Hro began to squeeze Robin's shoulders together again. He started to shout in pain as though his body was going to crack and leave him broken.

"_STOP_!" Shayera cried, "Please! He has nothing to do with this! Hro stop it!"

"ROBIN!" cried Nightwing and he began to dart forward.

Batman tried to grab him. Nightwing was letting his anger get the best of him. He could make things more dangerous than they already were if he just went for a down right attack, "Nightwing!" he called back.

Ignoring his adoptive father, Nightwing ran right towards Hro. Raising his hand to punch the man, he smiled slightly. This guy was going to pay. But with in a split second, a female hawk in white pulled out her mace as slammed Nightwing straight in the chest.

"ACK—!" he screamed in pain.

Batman started to run forward, "Nightwing!" he yelled. Only Superman caught the small flutter of emotion flying through his voice.

Electricity flowed through his body as Nightwing was sent flying back and Batman caught him in the chest knocking him back slightly. His breathing was harsh and rapid and his face rippled in pain he was trying to hide from his mentor. Batman looked livid.

"Thank you, Paran," Hro told the winged woman in white. She smirked a flirtatious smile and took her place beside Hro.

"Ahhh!" Robin was struggling to breath. Hro was crushing him.

Shayera flew forward, her own mace cackling with electricity. She flew towards Hro. He looked up at her, and keeping one hand on Robin used his free hand to pull out his axe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hro said. As Shayera raised her mace and readied to attack, Hro placed his axe back on his belt and grabbed Robin with both of his powerful hands. He held the boy up almost as if he were a shield.

Shayera backed off with inches of Robin's face. She saw the look of terror even through the mask on the young boys face. She had almost killed him.

"You're sick!" cried Shayera.

Hro smiled, "All is fair in love and war."

"Using a child as your advantage and shield! It's low!" Shayera spat at him, "Fight me like a real soldier! Or do you need a child as your protection?"

"How dare you insult me!" Hro said angrily, "If it's a fight you want woman, a fight you shall get." He turned to Paran, "You know what you have to do."

Paran smiled and raised her mace, "Soldiers…" she began, "Attack your targets."

The Justice League looked up as the remaining race of the Thanagerians came flying towards them.

Wonder Woman took a fighting stance and smirked, "Hera… let the Gods be on our side today."

And then the Princess of the Amazons took of with speed. She took her buttermilk soft hand and curled it into a fist. She let out a cry and punched a soldier. Blood splattered on her hand.

The battle had begun.

Superman flew as fast as he could. He took out as many guards as he could. "Arg!" he said as an electric whip slapped his neck. He reached behind him and grabbed the whip and flung it in front of him, the hawk man holding onto it went flying with it.

He flew over to Flash ad freed him from the weight of the gravitational gun and punched the hawk man holding the gun across the room.

"Thanks buddy," the Fastest Man Alive said as he zipped through out the room preparing for his own brutal fight.

Green Lantern was fighting differently. He was fighting dirty. And down right dirty. He punched one in the nose. The crack satisfied him. A kick to a man's stomach. A rib breaking echoing in his ear. A drop kick to the head. The blood washing onto his boots. These guys were going to pay for what they did to him last. What they did to Earth. What they had done to Shayera…

_You're not going to hurt her ever again…_ he thought bitterly, "That's a promise!" he shouted as he flung another soldier into the wall who skidded past Nightwing and Batman.

With a triumphant smile Nightwing flung a bird-a-rang into the chest of a hawk man. Coming up behind him one hit him on the back of the head with his weapon. Nightwing cursed.

"You son of a bit—"

"Nightwing! Watch your mouth," Batman said angrily as he flipped two hawk men over his shoulders and into the ground as he saw his eldest punch off three soldiers.

Pulling out stun-a-rangs, Nightwing flung them from his fingertips and let them hit the hawk men as they fell to the ground not moving.

"Now's a hell of a time to be correcting me on my grammar!" Nightwing snarled drop kicking a birdman.

Batman paid no attention to his remark for he was trying to keep an eye on Robin through out the chaos.

"Paran… take the boy," he said thrusting Robin into Paran's arms. She nodded.

"Now Shayera…" Hro said taking out his cackling axe, "We fight."

Shayera felt the bile fill up in her throat and she tensed as she raised her mace. This was it. She could do this. She knew she could. But she somehow felt that this situation was only going to grow worse.

And then with in seconds, the battle had started. Feathers flew, electricity dance and angry glances filled their battle.

Shayera hit his axe back.

Hro punched her face.

Shayera kicked him to the ground.

Hro grabbed her hair and hit her in the back with his axe.

Shayera swung her mace at his head letting the electricity burn him.

Hro screamed.

Shayera smirked.

Hro grabbed her neck and started to choke his former lover.

Shayera gasped for breath.

Hro smirked.

"NO!" Robin called out wrestling with Paran. He struggled with all his might but with the large restraints on it was proving to be difficult as was Paran.

"SHAYERA!" Tim screamed.

And in all the fighting, Green Lantern heard Tim's shouts to someone. He heard the name. He let it register and then saw something he never wanted to see again.

Shayera was gasping for breath at the hands of Hro Talek.

"Shayera!" Green Lantern punched three hawk men out of his way, "Shayera! I'm coming!" He flew as fast as he could. His eyes turned a vivid green.

Thinking hard, Green Lantern let energy out of his ring and created a giant fist and sent it hurdling towards Hro. Not looking up in time, Hro's eyes widened as he came face to face with a bright, glowing, green, giant fist.

The force behind the ring sent Hro flying into a pile of boxes resulting on them crashing down upon him. Satisfied with himself, John smirked. But his smile was short lived when he remembered—

"SHAYERA!" he called as he dove to catch her limp falling form. Her red hair tickling her face as she dropped and the air ran through out her fingers hungrily. He gingerly caught her and flew softly to the ground.

"Shayera? Shayera!" the former Marine shouted franticly, "Shayera!"

A stifling cough erupted from her mouth and her eye fluttered open, "J-John?" she asked not understanding what happened, "You—"

"Thank God you're alright!" John said pulling her into a warm embrace as he held her.

Shayera felt her cheeks blushing and burning. John. He had saved her. And now, John. He was hugging her like he used to. Before Vixen. Before the invasion. Before they hardly knew each other. It was comforting and Shayera found herself smiling at her Green Lantern.

But, in love and war, unfortunately, war comes first.

A loud bang was heard disrupting the pair. John looked around to see a hawk soldiers throwing down tiny pellets and watched smoke emerge from filling the room with a thick cloud.

"Fall back!" ordered Hro as he rose from the boxes "Go to Operation Two!" he commanded.

Batman looked up and twisted the neck of a hawk soldier. Operation Two? That must have been their back up plan. It meant that there was more to this twisted plot.

"Nightwing!" he called over as he kicked off a solider on his first son. He put down a hand offering him up. Nightwing took it.

"Nightwing… we need to keep an eye on Talek," he said darkly as the smoke started to crowd their view. "Night vision activate."

Inside Batman's cowl, the white in his mask shinned a little brighter and he was able to see through the smoke. He heard Nightwing do the same.

"Where's Tim?" Nightwing asked.

Batman shot his grappling hook to the ceiling and pulled himself up. As he lifted himself through the smoke he saw Robin's small figure fighting of Paran's grasp as she tried to drag him to—

"The ship!" Batman looked down at Nightwing, "DICK! GET OUTSIDE! NOW!" he ordered with concern and anger painted in his voice, "THEY'RE TAKING HIM AWAY!"

Nightwing immediately started running, the Justice League following him as they saw the Space Cruiser full of hawk soldiers taking off and Robin fighting for his life as a gun was pointed into his shoulder and his figure fell to the ground.

"TIM!" Shayera screamed as she felt her heart drop and let a tear drop down her cheeks as the ship started to fly off.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew at the fastest speeds they've ever flown. They made ready to grab the ship when to laser beamed guns shot them in the chests. They let out a painful howl as they came hurdling to the ground with the guns powerful rays surging through their bodies. Flash zipped over towards them to give them a hand.

"No…" Shayera whispered as she watched the ship fly away, "Tim… oh my god. This is all my fault… all of it."

"You're right." Batman said glaring at Shayera, "It is."

The anger in his voice was enough to break Shayera in half if it was a blade. She felt broken and helpless and the Dark Knight grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the near by building's wall.

"Talk!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for lack of update! Hope you like this chapter. I wrote it rather fast so its a little messy. Sorry about that. Hope you're not too mad at its horrible-ness. Review please?

**Reviews Answered:**

**Night-Owl123:** Glad you liked it.

**A dragons wings: **Ha ha! You guessed correct. It is the dude with the wings Shayera liked. Hro Talek. Thanks for the review.

**Gotham's Princess:** Holy Fear Gas Batman! Lol! I loved that. Lol. Thanks for the review princess.

**Alicia Keyboard:** I know. Poor Tim. Scream away.

**JuStIcE LeAgUe RoCkS:** Thanks again.

**Hawkgirl04:** Thanks. Here's that update.

**Shayera13:** Here's some more, more, more.


	4. Mission Impossible

**Oh Sweet Child of Mine**

**Summary:** When one of the League's young partners goes missing, someone they least expect picks up the mace to go find her young friend. Sequel to "Innocence of a Small Child".

**Important Note: If you have not read "Innocence of a Small Child" you are going to be terribly confused.**

**Disclaimer:** I own… (sniffle) nothing except the plot line.

**Set after "Starcrossed" and after "Wake the Dead" and before "Hunter's Moon."**

**Reviews are at the end. Yey.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: **Mission Impossible

Shayera froze as Batman's cold-gloved hands grabbed her, thrusting her into the wall. His teeth were gritted and even though you couldn't see his eyes, Shayera knew what they looked like.

They were hurt, angry, confused and above all… they had lost the little trust she had managed to gain back.

"Talk!" the Dark Knight snarled.

Nightwing ran over and grabbed Batman's arm. "Hey! Stop it! Thrusting her against a wall isn't going to make whatever she has to say for herself any easier with you breathing down her neck!"

Shayera looked at the young man. He was furious. His fists were clenched and he wore a frown of displeasure. Shayera had listened to his tone and words carefully. She could tell that Nightwing was upset about Robin's capturing and she could also tell (with a heavy heart) that he felt part of this was Shayera's fault by assuming she had to do with this because her own people were involved. But, however, she knew he was frustrated that Batman was treating her this way. And for that she smiled deep inside. At least he wasn't automatically assuming it was her fault, though she saw it in his demeanor he was thinking about it as a possible option.

"Did you hear me!" Nightwing growled to Batman, "Put her down! You're not making this any easier!"

"Don't talk to me that way." Was all the Caped Crusader responded coldly.

Nightwing gritted his teeth harder, "I can talk to you in whatever way I want to."

Superman stepped in now. He was _not_ in the mood for another Nightwing vs. Batman argument and now was certainly not the time for one either.

"Enough!" roared Superman. He turned to Batman, "Please put her down Batman. Nightwing is right, this isn't the way we should be going about this. For all we know, Shayera had nothing to do with this."

"She didn't!" cried John angrily, "I know she didn't!"

Shayera's heart skipped a beat as John defended her. But Batman had still not released her and the beat of joy soon skipped into a beat of fear as she found her emerald eyes starring into the Batman's emotionless ones.

"What happened!" he demanded.

"I have no idea!" Shayera cried, "I'm just as confused as you are! Do you think I planned for this?" his face remained unchanged. "Why would I have Robin captured! Why would I do that! I care for his safety and well being too!"

And then it happened. She felt Batman's fingers pushing deep into her skin. The gloves were cold but felt like they were on fire at the same time.

"If you even remotely cared, you would have stayed away from him and Gotham the first time I asked you," he replied icily. "But since you didn't, look what happened? They used him against us in my hometown! Because of you!"

"Stop it!" Shayera begged as he squeezed into her arms, "I didn't! I had no idea that this would happen! Please believe me!"

"BRUCE!" Nightwing screamed ripping his arms of Shayera, "Stop it! Would you just stop and—"

Superman grabbed Batman back as he punched Nightwing square in the face. The younger man skidded in the dirt and landed on his back. His jaw was bleeding and Diana ran over to help him up. He took her hand and using his free hand whipped the blood trickling down his lip like water down a rooftop.

"That's enough out of you!" Superman said in an authoritarian voice. He looked over at Nightwing being held back by Diana.

"It goes for both of you. This is not the time or the place. Robin is in trouble, but instead of trying to handle this correctly, you go about fighting each other," Superman told them. He was referring more towards Batman and let him know by making his grip a little harder.

But Batman jerked his arm free and started to walk towards the Batmoblie. "Enough. We can head back to the Cave to work out a strategic plan of action."

The others especially Shayera were a little taken back by his quick attitude change. The Caped Crusader took a step forward, his way of telling everyone, to follow him. Diana still kept her arm on Nightwing as he walked not sure of his reaction to his mentor. She had seen them fight before, but she had never seen Bruce physically hurt Nightwing on purpose. Sure training in the work out room was one thing, but that was practice. His punch tonight had every intention of hurting his eldest son.

"You, will not becoming." Batman said shortly to Shayera when he noticed her walking behind him.

She looked back, mouth a gasp, "W-what? Why not? These are my people! You need my help!"

"Like _last _time?" he replied coldly.

Shayera felt her frame shaking. How dare he take a shot like that. She could feel herself getting ready to cry. That had hurt.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BRUCE! AS IF YOU'VE DONE _NOTHING_ WRONG IN YOUR LIFE!" Nightwing roared breaking free of Diana.

"Nightwing!" Diana urged. "Stop. This isn't a wise decision."

"Screw it if it's wise or not. He needs to hear it." Nightwing glared at Batman who turned to face him, his hands in fists as Nightwing approached him. "YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS _RIGHT_!"

Batman made no move.

"YOU'RE NOT! BLAMING HER FOR EVERYTHING _YOU_ THINK IS WRONG!" his breathing became heavier, "If you think that you're temper and coldness to her will bring back Tim any faster, you're wrong! _WRONG_!"

"Dick, you obviously have not learned a thing." He towered over Nightwing with a death-threatening glare that would have any normal person shaking in their boots, "Learn to keep your mouth shut."

"SHUT UP!" Nightwing said pushing him back, "I'm not one of employees or villains. Don't you dare try that maneuver on me! It's not going to work! Don't use other's fear to cover up how you feel right now. You know I'm right!"

Nightwing made to push Batman again, but the Dark Knight was faster and grabbed his son's hands and twisted them back. Nightwing let out a scream of pain. Batman was not letting go.

"I won't let go until you calm down."

"Me? Ha! Calm down yourself you sick son of a bit— AHHH!" Nightwing cried trying to wiggle his hands free from his mentor's grip.

"Great Hera!" Wonder Woman said pulling Batman off of Nightwing. "Were you trying to break his wrists!"

"If it got the message through…"

"Bats…" Flash said shocked as he helped Nightwing with his hands. It was common knowledge that the two were very close friends. "You hurt him."

"What's it to him?" snarled Nightwing. "It's all business with Batman." He replied darkly. He moved away from Flash as Superman and Green Lantern made to stop him.

"I don't even want to hear what you two have to say." Nightwing said rudely pulling out a grappling gun. The blast from the gun made him wince slightly as it hooked onto a building and he pulled himself up. Flipping over he landed on the roof and took off to find Robin. He didn't need Batman's help.

Shayera felt herself crying. This was all happening because of her. Batman had lost Robin and she had just caused Batman to loose Nightwing. How many other friendships and partners was she going to tear apart this time?

"It wasn't your fault…" John came up telling her as Superman and Batman had a chat (more like a shouting match) over how to handle the current situation.

"Please don't lie to me John…"

"I'm not lying!" he told her honestly, "Those two have been at it for weeks since the incident with the Joker… it's not your fault. It was bound to happen."

"But it wouldn't have happened now if it wasn't for me—"

Green Lantern laughed. "Don't give yourself so much credit for that fight. That was strictly Nightwing tired of Batman's orders and behavior. I can't say I blame him." He turned his eyes to Shayera, "It wasn't fair for Batman to accuse you. It wasn't your fault."

Shayera did not answer him, she was only praying Tim was safe. The image of Paran shooting him in the arm rang clearly through out her head.

She awoke from her prayer as she saw Batman dragging the Joker, still tied up in ropes, out of the warehouse.

"Ya know Bats, those birds beat me to what I've wanted to do all those years." The Joker paused as if he was deep in thought before smiling, "Shoot Bird-boy!"

And with a sickening laugh from the Joker, Shayera watched as Batman punched him hard in the face followed by a shocked Poison Ivy carried by Wonder Woman who whispered, "I guess my looks won't save me this time…" muttered the grass green red head as she was placed inside the newly arrived police car.

* * *

**-Thanagarian Space Cruiser: Robin's Current Location-**

Robin lay on the floor, his mouth slightly open. He could hear the voices of the Thanagarians outside his cell.

_Probably going decided how to kill me…_ he thought grimily. Wincing slightly he lifted his head then brought it back down as pain erupted from his arm.

"AHH!" he shouted, his throat dry. The gun had nicked his shoulder as they tried to take him away onto the ship. He was lucky it wasn't a direct hit. That would have hurt a thousand times worse.

Using his right arm his gingerly took his hand to comfort the burning pain in his left. He felt the blood through his gloves and started to wonder how long he had been here bleeding all over his cell. That was when he realized his handcuffs were gone.

_Good… those things hurt._

"I will talk to him," answered a thick accented female voice.

Robin lifted his head up again, his bangs falling messily in front of his face as he saw the woman of the voice walk in. Paran.

"Nice to see the young solider has awakened."

Robin didn't answer as he felt the bile thick in the back of his throat.

"Where are your manners? You spoke when you are spoken to." She replied smacking him a crossed the face.

The surprise attack shocked Robin who retorted. "I normally don't have manners towards scum who shot me and then lock me up."

"You should."

Robin snorted.

"We could have easily killed you young warrior." She told him.

"Then why didn't you Feathers?" he asked cockily.

She glared at him before taking her fingers and wrapping them around his cheeks, squeezing them tightly and hissing in his face, lifting him off the ground and holding him there, "Because you are the key to the victory we so desire on killing Shayera Hol and the Justice League." She shoved him back on the floor, "Now. Enough questions from you."

Robin did not answer her.

"Now, you will answer my questions," she told him as if he was a student and she was the teacher "Where is the Justice League?"

"How should I know… you took me away from them!" he roared, "Incase you forgot."

"I do not need your extra comments, and you miss understand my question." Paran walked over towards him picking him up by the back of his cape and slammed him against the cell wall, "Where is the Justice League Headquarters?"

"Like I'd tell you." Robin growled.

He struggled to free himself but couldn't move his injured arm. He took his right arm and threw a punch but she caught it, twisting his arm and cracking his bones.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

Paran smiled. "We shall try again." She used her free hand to pull out an electric mace, "And this time, I will not be so forgiving." She said as electricity cackled in front of Tim's face.

* * *

**-Justice League Watchtower: Current Location of Nightwing- **

"Move!" Nightwing shouted as he pushed several young chit chatting heroes out of his way in the hallway.

_Just standing there… idiots…_ he mused grimily in his head. _No idea what's going on. Dumb, worthless idiots._

He was on a mission. Not just any mission. He had to save Robin. No, not Robin. He had to save Tim. His little brother, the boy who looked up at him and his partner in ice cream eating contests. He wouldn't stop until Tim was safely back in front of him cracking jokes about his hair or telling Dick how he could eat more hotdogs than he could on any given day.

_If anything ever happened to you kid…_ Dick did not want to think the worst.

Turning a sharp right, Nightwing slammed right into the chest of Huntress, another Gotham icon.

No one else knew about the Thanagarian visit, Tim's capture, or whatever had happened that night. So the surprised worried look from Huntress was actually not a surprise to him. He figured in a few moments however, Batman and the others would be here informing the rest of the League. But Dick wanted a head start.

Huntress gently brushed her dark hair out of her face. "Alright there?"

"Not now! I have to go!" he shouted leaving her in a trail behind him. With a bit of a smirk, Huntress took off after him.

"What's ruffled your feather's Big Bird?" she asked catching up to him.

Nightwing panted heavily and turned a left to the Launch Bay, ignoring Huntress. But she knew how to get him to talk.

"Practicing your Batman silence?"

"I said not now!" Nightwing roared, "Something bad is happening and I have to—"

Huntress grabbed his arm and stopped him in the middle of his run. He tried to wrench his arm free but was finding it to be difficult. He glared at her, "LET GO! ROBIN'S IN _TROUBLE_!"

"He's with Batman… how can he—"

"Look, something happened down there okay, and Robin's _life_ is on the line right now!" Nightwing rudely hissed back at the shocked female hero.

Huntress' interest took a greater hold of her. She knew Batman must be livid at the moment. But why was Nightwing not with him?

"Where's Batman?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter! Now let _go_!" Nightwing said ripping his arm out of her grasp.

But Huntress wasn't going to just walk away like that. "Oh no you don't." She grabbed him and yanked him back with seriousness rippling on her face. She had already made up her mind on her next choice. "I'm coming with you. There's no way I'm listening to the Bat complain when he finds you in a million pieces and yells at me because _I_ didn't stop you when I had the chance."

Nightwing smirked as Huntress started to run.

"So fill me in on what were up against."

* * *

**-Justice League Watchtower (still but different place)- **

"J'onn! We need a ship! _NOW_!" growled Batman as he burst through the doors of the Control Room. Several younger and new members of the League jumped back towards the Dark Knights anger.

But their expressions eased up slightly once they saw the Man of Steel behind him grabbing his shoulder. "Batman, screaming at everyone in your way will _NOT_ get Robin back any faster!"

He was pretty sure Batman heard him, but Bruce chose to ignore him. Superman looked up at J'onn who was terribly confused.

Mentally he started to talk with his extraterrestrial friend.

_The mission J'onn… it.. it went wrong._

_You did not capture the Injustice Gang?_ Asked J'onn.

Superman gulped. _We did… but… Robin has been captured. The Thanagarians are back, and they've teamed up with Lex Luthor. _

J'onn said nothing in response.

"Are you finished?" Batman hissed at Superman knowing he was mentally having a conversation with their Martian friend.

"Yes," Superman said shortly. "And don't get hot under the collar with me. Letting your anger take over you could cause the life of death for Robin right now."

Batman grunted in response. It was not often a hero like Batman lost his temper and if he did, it showed depending on how high the situation did. If he felt that Green Lantern was ranting to much during meetings, he kept his temper and insults to himself. However, if it was Flash sticking chopsticks up his nose with Nightwing in the middle of the god damned cafeteria, then he'd let out some steam. But when it came to capturing and brutally hurting his partner, his _son_, because a once before traitor's people had come to kill her and the Justice League, then yes, Batman lost his temper.

And once a wave rolls, it doesn't stop.

"The Javelin is ready Superman." J'onn said sternly after finishing hitting a few buttons taking Batman out of his own bad steam.

"Do you require assistance?" he asked, his monotone strong as ever.

Batman hotly answered and gruffly mumbled. "No."

Superman looked as if he was about to contradict Bruce's comment when someone beat him to it. Shayera softly spoke. "Actually, the more people we have the better chance we have of saving—"

"Saving Robin like you got him into this mess?" retorted the Dark Knight. "If I wanted him dead I would have left you in charge of this mission."

"In charge?" Shayera said taken back, "When did you become in charge!" she shouted. "He's just as much anyone's duty to get him home safely!"

"He's my partner!" Batman shouted back. "And because you felt the need to include him in _your_ personal life, _his _life is in danger! As far as I'm concerned this whole mess is your fault. And if it wasn't Robin then who else would have gone in his place! Nightwing! Flash! Green Lantern!" Shayera felt the tears building up in her eyes, rivers waiting to over flow the damn. She didn't want to listen to Batman anymore.

But half of herself told her to keep listening, after all, this was her fault. She had directly ignored Batman's specific warning about befriending Tim, and now look where he was… dead for all she knew.

_No…_ her other side told. He's alive_. I know he is. Please God… let him be alive… he wouldn't blame you for this. Batman is just upset…_

Can you really blame him? I mean you did just get his youngest partner abducted by your people to be used against yourself and the League. And you couldn't stop there. Nightwing ran off too. Batman and Superman going head to head? You really know how to destroy people. Just like last time…

_I didn't foresee any of this! How was I to know!_

You weren't supposed to. You were supposed to listen to Batman. 'Stay away from him.' He told you at the one meeting when he spotted you two talking. But you're too selfish. You had to ignore possible future attacks. And now look, you sealed his death wish.

_That's not true! I care for him! If I could trade places with him I would have done it in a heartbeat! He stood by me when no one else did! I was… was lonely. He was my friend. My child almost. My poor sweet child and… oh God what have I done?_

You've killed him Shayera… the voice told her. You've killed him and it's all your fault. ALL YOUR FAULT. As if betraying the Earth wasn't bad enough. Now you sacrifice a child in your place.

_No… no… I… I'd never… not Tim… no… NO!_

"NO!" Shayera found herself screaming at the top of her voice. "STOP!"

Batman looked at her questionably as she stopped him in the middle of his banter. She grabbed at her auburn locks and gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she cried out, head hung down in shame, a single tear dripping onto the floor.

John slowly went over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace slightly confused as she wrapped her arms around him. His stomach gave a jolt of butterflies and he whispered words of comfort in her ear.

He saw the Dark Knight out of the corner of his eye, glaring away as he comforted, in his opinion, a past traitor and now, the cause of his wards capture and the Thanagarian visit. Pulling Shayera slightly closer to him as she sobbed he gave Batman a look saying he was not pleased of how he was handling this situation. Even if Shayera had put Robin in danger, it was certainly not on purpose. For Batman to be scolding her as if everything going wrong now was her fault, in his opinion, was out of line.

Flash cut the tension quickly. "Look Bats… Robin needs us. Arguing over who started what isn't getting us anywhere." Batman turned his clock inflicting gaze upon the young speedster. "Nightwing was right you know," Flash told him, the rest of the Leaguers watching, "Just because you have an assumption doesn't mean it's right."

There was a long silence between the Scarlet Speedster and the Dark Knight. If it was a staring contest, Batman who had won hands down. Superman sighed as Wonder Woman started to walk.

"Enough of this foolish quarreling. Are goal is not to fight one another, but to find Robin." She started to walk out the door followed by Superman who grabbed Batman's arm and started to walk him out.

"Send us all the help you can spare J'onn," the Man of Steel replied over his shoulder. "I know with the recent war on Thecrups that more than half the League is out, but whoever you can spare and whoever is willing, send them are way."

"I shall." Replied the martin.

Superman whispered in Batman's ear as they left. "I'm going to ask you again to calm down. Think about what's best for Tim Bruce."

"I Am." Growled the Batman fiercely. "And that's why I want Shayera off this mission. She's already got him captured. What next?" he asked coldly.

"I know you've never regained trust over her since before, but, Bruce I don't think Shayera had any plot to have the Thanagarians abduct Tim. Why would she? She's be exiled from her people." Clark reminded him.

Batman darkly responded. "Looks can be deceiving. If she goes though, she does not call the shots. Either you, myself or Wonder Woman will."

"What about John?" Superman asked. "He's perfectly capable of—"

"No. He's too involved with her." Batman said shortly.

Superman stood down. No furthering arguing that point. Bruce was stubborn. Plan and simple. He would not press that matter.

"You have any plans on locating Robin?" Superman said changing the tense subject.

Batman pulled out his personal communicator and hit a tiny button labeled 'R' next to one labeled 'N' and 'B'. The communicator took a moment then started to beep violently as the Justice League took their seats in the Javelin.

Upon the screen appeared a small red dot labeled 'Robin' flashing about as Batman pointed a finger at it figuring out his location.

"He's in the desert?" Diana asked puzzled.

"Yes. And if I have remembered right, the same spot in which they tried to build their little science project." Batman told them.

Flash grinned. "Just like the birds that come to the feeder on my window sill. Empty or not, they always come back to find out if anything is left."

Batman lifted his head and turned his head towards Flash and smiled. "You feeling alright Bats?" he had never smiled at Wally before.

"Flash, you hit the nail on the head." Superman said proudly as they Javelin took off. "Good job Flash."

"Woa. Who would have thought that I could say that clever line of 'a little birdy told me'. Ha, ha!" Flash cheered. "I'm a genius."

"Don't push it. What ever their planning," Batman started to explained, "Required them to go back to their past sight."

"To rebuild the same machine as before?" questioned Wonder Woman.

"Perhaps. I'll need to think more about it." Batman told her as he took his seat next to Superman.

However, as the others gave away thoughts to what the Thanagarians might be doing, Shayera knew it wouldn't matter. What ever it was, it involved her to pay for her crimes and have the Justice League suffer with her.

And with Lex in the game… this won't be easy… she told herself. The battle hasn't even begun.

* * *

**-Outside the Thanagarian Space Cruiser: Current Location of Nightwing and Huntress-**

His locator had brought him here. It had brought him to the desert. His dark boots scuffing the dirt and sand, he took a look around. Boy did he stand out. A black costume might have looked fine in Gotham, but in the middle of no where, anyone could spot him.

Glancing over at Huntress, he could tell that she was feeling the same way.

Nightwing had told her everything. About them training Robin on this mission, how he helped spy for the League being the only one capable of tight conditions. How he braved Gotham's villains and then later the Thanagarians. Nightwing also confessed his fight with Batman and the Dark Knight's as well as his own opinions on Shayera's roll. Huntress took in every word, listening carefully.

"Kinda bare out here…" she said leaning on her bo staff. "Maybe the signal was wrong."

"Or the ship is under a cloaking device." Nightwing said rubbing dirt between his gloved fingers and narrowed his eyes, "People were defiantly here…"

"But where's the ship then?" she asked.

"It has to be somewhere around here. Look…" he pointed to a set of tracks beginning suddenly and ending suddenly, "It must be over there. Watch your step. Wouldn't surprise me if the had some sort of heat seeking devices around."

Carefully the duo crept towards where they believed a ship lay with Robin inside. Huntress paused. "Maybe we should contact the League."

"I told you, Batman will want to do things his way."

"I know but we should wait for back up in case something happens to either of us." Nightwing glared. "Alright, you need to put your pride issues away for right now, think of Robin," she reminded him.

Taking in her advice, Nightwing pulled out his communicator and contacted his father figure with a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

"Br— Batman."

"Yes." Came the cold voice on the other side.

Nightwing ran a hand through out his hair. "We found the ship… well sorta. It's under some sort of cloaking device and—"

"You need help finding it."

Nightwing gritted his teeth. Well he did need help. The Javelin was much butter equipped for this sort of thing then the ship he and Huntress took (unauthorized).

"Were only a few minutes from your location." Batman told him, "Wait for us."

Nightwing took another deep breath as Huntress placed her hand in the air and heard a clank in response.

"Think I found it. Now to turn the invisibility off."

Nightwing ignored her and turned his voice to a low whisper. "Listen Bruce… what I said earlier… I… I was just upset. I let my emotions get the better hold of me and I'm so—"

"Dick you don't have to apologize. I acted rashly too. Tim's capture was just…"

"Hard to deal with considering possible company and the strange timing?" Dick said finishing his sentence.

"Something like that."

"Alright… we'll wait for you then." Nightwing informed him turning around to see Huntress out of the corner of his eye walking around the still cloaked ship hoping to make it visible.

There was a pause then his voice came. "We?"

"Oh umm… yea Huntress followed me… I figured I could use the help at the time and—"

"I don't need an excuse. That's fine. Just remind her I'm calling the shots not her." Batman said icily.

"Yes Master," Dick teased. "See you in a few."

After saying his good bye to Batman Dick turned around to see the ship standing right in front of him. A grin crossed his face as he started to walk around it. "Huntress, you did it. How'd you deactivate it?" he asked looking around for her.

"She didn't," came a cold thick accented voice.

Nightwing stumbled around quickly coming face to face with Hro Talek. He smirked at his prey as he pulled out his electric axe.

"I did not invite any guests," he told Nightwing.

Nightwing laughed. "Well that's not very nice. Where are your manners?" he said cockily.

"Gone, like you will be in a moment."

Nightwing gritted his teeth. "Where's Huntress and Robin!" he demanded getting to business.

Hro laughed and put his strong arms behind his back with a smile. "Oh, do not worry. They are safe with me. No harm shall come to them… yet." He added with a twisted smile.

"Let them go!" Nightwing warned.

"If you can defeat me, then they are all yours," Hro told him calmly, a twinkle in his eye as he watched the young hero.

"No problem…" Nightwing boasted as he charged towards Hro.

Taking a fighting stance, Hro caught Nightwing's on coming punch. He saw the young man flinch as he started to crush his fingers. "AH!" Using his leg, Nightwing took his knee and jabbed it into Hro's chin. With out even flinching, Hro grabbed Nightwing by the neck.

The first Boy Wonder began to gasp for air. "ACK—!"

Coughing he struggled and managed to take his leg, and powerfully kicking into the hawkman's stomach. Releasing Nightwing, Hro grabbed his stomach. The earthling had hurt him. He was going to pay.

"So…" Nightwing started. "You do have weak spots."

"Yes, but yours are weaker," he informed Nightwing as he flew fast upon him and punched him in the jaw the kicked him into the chest sending him flying into the ship, hitting his side then crumbling to the ground coughing and getting up shakily.

"Pathetic. Tell me young warrior, is this who the Justice League sends in their defense?" Hro smirked.

Nightwing did not answer as he got up feeling queasy and dizzy. He saw Hro coming at him but he couldn't move. Something grabbed him.

Turning his head quickly, Nightwing saw two hawk soldiers holding him. _Oh no they don't_… he thought bitterly as his dizziness cleared up.

Hro came flying full speed, axe cackling electricity and Nightwing smirked. He hoped this worked. He relaxed his body slightly causing both of the soldier's holding him to think he was fading. They eased their grip on him slightly, giving Nightwing just the advantage he needed.

Then, in a few split seconds, it happened.

Nightwing suddenly lifted his head up and yanked both his arms together causing the unsuspecting soldiers to fall forward due to his force. Right as they fell forward they were the perfect shield for him as Hro slammed down his axe realizing what he had just done.

The two screamed and slowly withered to the ground leaving Nightwing smirking as he pulled out a small glass ball the size of a marble.

"Nice seeing you," Nightwing told him as Hro glared upon him, teeth gritting and spit fuming at his mouth, "But Robin and I have other plans then to hang out with a bunch of birds all day."

Nightwing through down the ball and immediately smoke poured out of it. Hro shielded his face, keeping his eyes peeled as he saw Nightwing flipping backwards away from the smoke. Using his wings however, Hro covered his mouth and flapped to clear away the smoke. He was going to find Nightwing and kill him.

Cursing himself as he hid behind a tire of the ship, Nightwing tried to gather his thoughts as he saw Hro flying up towards the sky now.

_He was supposed to breath in the gas…_ Nightwing growled internally, _That would have kept him knocked out for at least_—

"Looking for me?" Hro said behind him slamming his axe down.

Nightwing jumped and caught the axe carefully and skillfully between his two hands and tried to keep it from cutting into his chest.

"I must admit, you have put up a good fight," Hro told him pushing down hard on the axe watching Nightwing's arm shake as he tried to keep the axe away from his chest.

"Ack!"

"But, even in the end, you know you can not wing young warrior," Hro said leaning all his weight on the axe enjoying Nightwing's struggle.

"Yea… right…" Nightwing gritted out in painful gasps, "I… can… beat… you…"

Laughing, Hro suddenly lifted up his axe taking the pressure up off Nightwing. Nightwing raised a questionable eyebrow as Hro coldly began to speak. "Funny… the other boy said that and now he's lying dead in his cell."

"What other boy?" Nightwing demanded having a horrible idea of who it could be.

"The one you call Robin," Hro said icily with a smirk.

Nightwing stood shocked. "No… not Robin… you didn't. Liar! You didn't!" he screamed. He was bluffing, an attempt to distract him, trying to ruffle Nightwing up to get the upper hand.

"Oh, but I did."

"_MONSTER_!" Nightwing hissed as he punched Hro as hard as he could in the jaw. Stumbling backwards, Nightwing took Hro's off balance trip to his advantage.

He swiftly kicked Hro upside the head, then flipping up, he used his legs and slammed Hro in the chest, sending him flying a few yards back in the dirt and sand. Not wasting a second, Nightwing jumped on top of him and tried to crush his ribs. Jumping off as Hro swung his axe, Nightwing picked up Huntress' fallen bo staff and smacked Hro in the back letting him land face first in the dirt.

Breathing heavily, but not stopping, Nightwing allowed himself to be consumed by the rage of the recent news. Tim could _not_ be dead. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Not Timmy. He was trained better. He—"

"I have tired of these games!" screamed Talek as Nightwing advanced on him. Faster than before, Hro took his axe and using the blade cut Nightwing across the chest. The younger man stopped instantly and grabbed his chest and Hro took his own chance.

He kicked Nightwing in the ribs, smiling when he heard the satisfying crack of one or two then took the back end of his axe and jabbed his jaw. Nightwing fell to the ground and Hro advanced on him. Kicking him in the side then grabbed him by the back of the neck, and raised him up off the ground to look Hro in the eyes.

Even with the mask on, Hro could see the pain painted on the young man's face. His face bloody and bruised as he tried to maintain a normal breathing pattern.

"You have proven yourself a grand warrior young man," Hro explained, his axe now full of electricity, "But your story ends here."

Nightwing couldn't move. He tried to but everything hurt. "Ack!" he screamed as Hro tightened his grip.

"Doesn't… end………." Nightwing started, blood dripping from his lips, "Til… I'm dead…"

"And that can be arranged," Hro said calmly with smirk of true evil. His axe now above his head, electricity spitting form it.

"Tell the Justice League, if you make it that long, that they can not stop us," Hro laughed as Nightwing tried to answer but failed to, "Oh, and one more thing."

The scream Nightwing let lose was enough to chill anyone's bones as Hro hit him in the chest with his axe. Electricity flowed through Nightwing as he shouted and struggled to shake it off like water. Hro smiled and laughed and then pulled back his axe as Nightwing went limp.

Dropping his body to the ground, he watched as blood flowed freely now from his former opponent. He had put up a good fight considering he had no super powers. Hro smiled as he headed back towards the ship hearing Robin's shouts from inside the ship.

_So Paran did let the boy watch as I killed one of his mentor's_, Hro thought silently as he boarded the ship, _Very good. The pain of grief will give us the edge over him and soon every secret the Justice League has will be spilled into my power._

"Nightwing! NIGHTWING!" cried Robin as he tried to free himself from the guards who had dragged him out of his cell so he could watch. He started to cry, a tear pouring down his face. Nightwing wasn't gone. He was alive. He wasn't dead! He'd never just die on him like that. No. Dick Grayson was a fighter! He wasn't dead!

"_NIGHTWING_!" Tim screamed. Nightwing never kept him waiting. Every time Tim had needed him, Dick had always been right by his side. But the more he called his name, and the longer the silence was, Tim started to believe what he thought was never possible.

"_DICK_!" he shouted, "PLEASE ANSWER ME! _PLEASE_!" he begged falling to his knees as Paran open door for Hro.

"The Huntress, as she called herself, has been locked away sir."

"Excellent Paran," Hro said commending her efforts. Smiling he turned to the man sitting next to her in the chair. Hro looked down at him.

"The Justice League can not stop us now."

Lex grinned, "Excellent. And soon, you will have your chance to kill the rest of them, and then my friends, Shayera Hol will be yours for the taking."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long chapter but I felt you guys deserved it after me not updating in like… forever. Well review and tell me what you think. I think it's bad. Eh.

**Answered Reviews:**

**A dragons wings: **Glad the story is keeping you on the edge of your seat. I love it when readers tell me that. Good to know and glad you're enjoying the story.

**Stary: **Here's that update. 

**Skite: **Oh, the whole trust thing with Batman and Shayera is something I thought might be interesting. As we all know Batman can be extremely paranoid and protective and territorial with his side kicks and city. I decided just to mention it briefly (glad you noticed it) that Batman strongly suggested his opinion that he didn't want Shayera around after what happened in Starcrossed. Its explained actually more in this chapter. He doesn't trust her just because he's trying to keep his city and side kicks safe, though it does sound harsh. Shayera trusts Batman, its more the fact she's fearful of him finding out she's been in Gotham visiting Tim and who knows even Nightwing. She's more scared. Thanks for the review.

**Gotham's Princess: **Glad you liked it. And I had to put Dickie in the game. I love Nightwing. Yey.

**JuStIcE LeAgUe RoCkS: **Glad you "lurved" it. Lol. Thanks for your continual review.

**Hawkgirl04: **Here's the over due update. Glad you think the story is getting really good.

**Doza: **Wow! Awesome review. Thanks so very much! I'm glad when you're reading the story you feel into it and want to kick Luthor where it hurts. Lol. And I'm glad you think I'm a good author. I love you and your review just made me ubber happy. And I heard that song macho man a few days ago. Lol. It made me want to finish this chapter because it reminded me of your review. Lol. Take care and glad you like the story.

**Alicia Keyboard: **Yes! Poor Shayera. Thanks for the review.

**Kayli: **I am SO sorry I didn't update my story. Hopefully updates should be more frequent now. I'm finding more time to write. I'm glad you really like my story and thanks for reviewing and checking everyday to see if I've updated.

**Corsetbitch34: **Thanks for all those recent reviews and the favorite story/author thing. Yey. And yes, I know I'm evil for capturing Tim. Ha! Ha! And Yey for Nightwing being in the story. Can't leave him out.

**Ballerinashoes43: **Here's that friggin' update. Lol. And thanks for reviewing my other stories and adding me to your favorites. Yey.

**Iloveyouilovedyouallalong: **Wow. Thanks so much. And thanks for all the recent reviews and favorites as well.

**Iforgiveyou4beingaway4far2long: **And you're another new reviewer who has let me lots of comments and favorites. Thanks very much.


End file.
